El Pecado De Amar
by Merry Beaker Fractale
Summary: Amar no tiene nada de malo, ¿verdad? ¿Entonces porque el hecho de que yo la ame es tan mal visto?... Esta mal lo se, amarla es pecado, es anti-moral... no esta bien. Pero tengo que seguir viviendo con este pecado de amarla... a mi hermana.
1. Chapter 1

_Capitulo I_

La brisa el amanecer entraba por la ventada mientras a su paso dejaba pasar los primeros rayos del día y daban justo en el blanco rostro de una chica que dormía pacíficamente como si estuviese justo en ese momento recostada en una nube tan suave como el algodón pero justo en ese momento el sonido de su despertador se hiso presente haciendo un fuerte ruido que aria que cualquiera odiara la vida por el resto de la mañana, mas sin embargo la chica se sentó en la cama apago el despertador con delicadeza y dio un pequeño bostezo que apenas fue visible. Se levantó de cama y camino rumbo al baño, encendió la ducha, y una vez caliente, entro en esta.

El cálido liquido trasparente recorría su cuerpo, el sentir tan cálido liquido sobre ella la hacía sentirse bien y olvidar sus problemas pero a un tenía que ir al colegio así que salió de la ducha se colocó una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y salió a su cuarto. Busco en su closet su uniforme que consistía de un vestido blanco con la orilla de la falda roja con tul negro debajo, una torerita roja y una boina del mismo.

Antes de colocare la boina se cepillo su largo cabello rosa, ella sabía que era de un color extraño y ya la habían molestado varias veces por ello en la escuela pero si no fuera porque su hermano los golpeaba o insultaba tal vez jamás la habían dejado de molestar, pero todo eso había sido en secundaria y ahora se encontraba en preparatoria, ya nadie la molestaba, de echo solo las chicas porque les daba envidia lo popular que era, pero ella no se lo había buscado, se mantenía callada, no hablaba con chicos e intentaba no llamar la atención.

—¡Sakura baja a desayunar! —Al escuchar la voz varonil de su hermano mayor se acomodó la boina y bajo las escaleras.

—Ya nii-san no seas tan gritón— rio un poco mientras tomaba asiento frente a su hermano.

—No es que sea gritón— dejo de ver a su hermana y bajo la vista a su desayuno -es solo que tardas una eternidad y llegaremos tarde- tomo su baso con jugo de naranja y le dio un sorbo.

Ellos vivían solos desde ya pequeños, sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de regreso a su casa, el mayor se hiso cargo de pequeña hermana de 5 años de edad. Una tía de ellos había ido a cuidarlos ya que eran menores, pero, cuando el mayor cumplió 16 esta murió de un ataque cardiaco y este se hiso cargo de su hermana, con el dinero no tenían problemas, pero aun así la ausencia de sus padres los afectaba de alguna manera.

—Sube o llegaremos tarde —Dijo su hermano mientras subía al Mustang negro que pertenecía su padre.

—Ya voy — subió al auto mientras que este abría la puerta de la cochera.

Dio marcha al auto pero de repente un chico rubio salto enfrente de este haciendo que se detuviera bruscamente.

—¿Estas bien?— Pregunto preocupado a su hermana.

—S-si— le sonrió.

—Idiota, estás loco casi me atropellas— dijo el rubio desde enfrente del auto.

—Loco tu por atravesarte Deidara— le dijo con cierto enojo en su voz.

—Sí, Si, ¿me vas a llevar?

—Claro súbete— lo dijo casi como un suspiro.

—Hola Sakura— saludo el rubio mientras entraba por una de las puertas traseras.

—H-hola Deidara-Sama— a pesar de ser el mejor amigo de su hermano le costaba hablar bien con él.

—Deja el sama para los ancianos —este hiso un gesto de disgusto- oye Sasori ¿para cuando era la tarea de Ingles?

—Para hoy, obvio —vio a su amigo por el espejo retrovisor —déjame adivinar no la hiciste verdad

—A pues… No —sonrió de lado —Pásamela no seas gacho.

—No, esta sería la quinta vez que te la paso y es viernes.

—Para eso son los amigos, ¿no? —Volvió a sonreír. —Ándale Saku dile a tu hermano que me la pase.

—A ella no la metas —Lo voltea a ver feo —, bueno aquí bajas Sakura —dijo mientras detenía el auto frente a su colegio.

—Gracias hermano, a-adiós Deidara-sa… —no termino la frase por que Deidara hiso una mueca de desagrado —Deidara –sonrió mientras bajaba del auto y camina rumbo a la entrada de este.

—Menos mal quito el sama —sale del auto y toma lugar en el copiloto —me sentía como mi abuelo —le dio un calosfrió.

—Pues no eres muy joven que digamos —pone en marcha el auto.

—Ja, mira quien lo dice señor tengo 19 años —comenzó a mover su cuerpo tratando de imitar a Sasori.

—Mira idiota tu igual tienes 19 —lo volteo a ver con una cara de "que estúpido"

—Bueno ese es otro tema —desvió su mirada por la ventanilla de su puerta.

Se podía observar a una gran multitud de chicos, como siempre cada quien en su grupo de amigos en distintas partes del patio. El colegio era realmente enorme, la entrada principal era un gran marco de roca con una enorme puerta de madera y hermosas jardineras frente a esta, el colegio tenía una apariencia aun castillo, ya que, el dueño tenía una afición con estos, contaba con 3 pisos, sin contar el sótano y la azotea. El patio trasero era realmente hermoso, lleno de jardineras con hermosos cerezos y un pequeño estanque por la orilla de este, había muchas bancar por todo el patio, enfrente del estanque, cercas de la entrada, etc. Contaba también con un amplio estacionamiento por un lado del patio principal.

—¡Sakura! —le gritaba una rubia energéticamente mientras agitaba sus brazos como loca.

—No tienes por qué gritar Ino ella te escucha —le decía a la rubia mientras se sobaba la cien.

—Hay pero que amargada amaneciste hoy Temari —dijo la rubia mientras se ponía sus brazos en la cintura.

—Buenos días —sonrió la pelirosa mientras se acercaba.

—Buenos días —contestaron todas las chicas.

—Oigan chicas ya que hoy es viernes se me estaba ocurriendo ir al centro comercial, ¿Qué les parece? —Les pregunto Ino mientras se sentaba en la banca que se encontraba a un lado.

—Está bien por mí —Hablo por primera vez una chica con dos coletas en forma de cebollitas.

—Por mi igual —Dijo una peliazul mientras asentía.

—Pues la verdad por todas, el problema es… —dijo la rubia mientras volteaba a ver a su amiga pelirosa —que te deje tu hermano.

—eh… le preguntare —sonrió.

—Pues espero te deje porque te tiene peor que a la bella durmiente hay encerrada todo el tiempo —Dijo Temari mientras se paraba de la banca y se estiraba un poco.

El timbre de entrada sonó por toda el colegio anunciando que la hora de entrada había llegado.

—Bueno chicas me toca Química nos veremos al rato —dijo la chica de coletas mientras tomaba sus cosas.

—Espérame TenTen a mi igual me toca —dijo Temari mientras caminaban juntas.

—A nosotras nos toca Ingles, ¿no? —Pregunto la rubia. La pelirosa rio un poco al recordar la pequeña pelea entre su hermano y Deidara —¿De qué te ríes?

—De nada –comenzó a caminar —vámonos o llegaremos tarde.

~o~

Estaciono el auto en el estacionamiento de la universidad y bajo junto con su amigo. La universidad era bastante parecida al colegio de su hermana, después de todo era del mismo dueño, solo que esta estaba un poco más grande.

—Esto es realmente ¡Aburrido! —Grito el rubio haciendo que las personas cercanas lo voltearan a ver.

—Lo sé —metió sus manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a caminar —lo dices a diario.

—Por suerte ya es viernes —dijo el ojiazul mientras se estiraba- ¿Qué haremos?

—No se ¿tal vez irte a tu casa y no estar todos los días en la mía? —lo voltea ver con cierto disgusto en su rostro.

—No, es mucho más divertido estar en tu casa que en la mía, además no quiero ver a mi fastidioso hermano —hiso una mueca de disgusto.

—Si vieras que es igualito a ti —pensó el pelirrojo mientras reía por debajo.

—Deidara, Sasori —saludo un peliblanco.

—Hidan —dijeron los dos al unísono.

—Deidara-sempai, Sasori-sempai —los saludaba entusiastamente un pelinegro que portaba una extraña mascara color naranja.

—Tobi tu siempre amaneces con una energía —decía un pelinegro mientras se sobaba la cien.

—Kisame-sempai, es que Tobi es un buen chico —decía entusiasmado.

—Bueno eso lo discutimos otro día Tobi —decías un pelinaranja con muchas perforaciones en la cara- hoy iremos a una fiesta, ¿se apuntan?

—Si —dijeron todos.

El timbre para anunciar el inicio de clases se hiso presente y todos los alumnos entraron a sus respectivas aulas.

~o ~

Estaban en la tercera clase, antes de que sonara el timbre anunciando el tan anhelado recreo. La pelirosa estaba distraída observando el patio por la ventada que se encontraba justo aun lado de su asiento.

—¿Por qué tan pensativa Bella Durmiente? —Le pregunto un rubio de ojos azules que se sentó justo enfrente de ella.

—Estoy pensando que decirle a mi hermano para que me deje salir esta tarde —suspiro.

—Tu hermano siempre tan amargado —rio un poco —tengo una idea, yo puedo ir a tu casa por ti, después de todo su mejor amigo es mi hermano debe de confiar en mí, ¿no?

—No se Naruto…—fue interrumpida por un pelirrojo.

—Hola Bella Durmiente —la saludo mientras se sentaba a un lado de ella —¿qué platican que no invitan?

—Hola Gaara, planeamos cómo hacer para que dejen a Saku salir hoy —dijo el rubio.

—Y, ¿Por qué no vamos todos por ella? Tal vez así la deje —volteo a ver a Sakura —dudo que haga que nos regresemos, ¿verdad?

—Buen plan Gaara-sama —dijo la ojiverde entusiasmada.

—Deja el sama –le dijo con disgusto —¿Qué no tienes confianza en mí? —se acercó poco a poco a ella.

—¡Ya Gaara!, déjate de coqueteos —le dijo enojado Naruto.

—Ya, ya, es solo de broma, ¿verdad Saku? —Volteo a ver a la pelirosa que estaba muy sonrojada por lo recién sucedido —O ¿Qué te dan celos?

—¡No! —Se sonrojo un poco y volteo para otro lado para que así no lo viesen.

—Bueno como sea, me voy, nos vemos luego Saku —se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla y después se fue a otro lado del salón.

—Ese Gaara, hay veces en las que es bien pasado —volteo a ver a su acompañante que estaba toda roja —¿Estas bien?

—S-si —asintió, justo después dieron el toque anunciando el recreo y todos los alumnos comenzaron a salir.

—Iré con los chicos, nos veremos luego Saku. —le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

—Tú y esa popularidad Saku —le decía TenTen desde la puerta del salón- vallamos a buscar a las chicas.

—Si —tomo sus cosas y camino en dirección a TenTen.

—¿Te he dicho lo mucho que odio Matemáticas? —dejo sus cosas en su casillero y lo cerro.

—Si —rio y dejo sus cosas en el casillero y comenzó a caminar junto a TenTen.

—Pues te lo vuelvo a decir

—Hola amor —dijo un pelinegro mientras besaba a TenTen —Hola Saku.

—Hola Neji-sama —sonrió.

—¿Vendrás a almorzar con nosotras? —le pregunto la castaña al pelinegro mientras lo veía a la cara.

—No amor hoy iré a almorzar con los chicos

—Está bien —sonrió.

—Pero paso por ti a las 6 —dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar.

—Bien Saku, vallamos a buscar a las chicas —comenzó a caminar en dirección a su "área".

TenTen y Neji eran una de las parejas más populares de toda la escuela, debido a que ella era porrista y él jugaba fut-bol, y también era una de las pocas chicas del grupo con novio.

—Y, bien ¿que nos querías decir Ino? —Pregunto Hinata una vez que vio que ya todas estaban hay.

—Que hay cambio de planes, iremos mejor a una discoteca que se inaugura hoy —dijo entusiasmada.

—Problemas, si mi hermano no me deja ni ir al centro comercial, dudo que me deje ir a una discoteca —dijo la pelirosa con tristeza en su voz.

—Eso es verdad —dijo Temari mientras cruzaba la pierna.

—Sí, ya lo sé, por eso ya tengo todo planeado —hizo una pausa —le diremos a Sasori que iremos al cine y a comer una pizza.

—Buena idea —dijo TenTen.

—Si díganme cuando se me ha ocurrido algo malo —todas la voltearon a ver con cara de "¿enserio?" —mejor no contesten.

~o~

Era hora del recreo y se podía observar como los chicos universitarios salían al patio y se dirigían con sus respectivos amigos.

—Te lo digo en serio creo que le gusto —decía Deidara emocionado.

—¿Y ahora este que trae? —Pregunto Kisame que se encontraba sentado en una banca.

—Cree que la maestra de Inglés quiere con el —decía Sasori mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de Tobi.

—Enserio, hoy hice la tarea a medias y me puso un 8 —se sentó frente a Hidan — y siempre se me queda viendo en clases.

—Has pensado que tal vez te puso ese 8 por lastima —le dice el pelinaranja.

—Y que tal vez se te queda viendo por lo feo que eres —dijo en tono de burla Kisame.

—O tal vez se le queda viendo porque no sabe si es chica o chico —Rio Hidan junto con los demás.

—No es gracioso —dijo Deidara enojado.

—Tranquilo Deidara-sempai, Tobi cree firmemente en que eres un chico —dijo Tobi muy seguro de si mismo.

—Graci… —no pudo terminar porque Tobi lo interrumpió.

—Un chico afeminado —dijo Tobi muy feliz.

—Gracias Tobi —le da un golpe en la cabeza.

—Por cierto ¿a qué hora nos vemos para ir a la discoteca? —Pregunta Hidan mientras sube sus pies a la mesa.

—A las 6 en casa de Sasori —dijo el pelinaranja.

—Está bien —dijeron todos.

—Aguarden, ¿Por qué siempre en mi casa Pein? —Decía Sasori mientras alzaba una ceja.

—Por qué es más fácil —se encogía de hombros.

—Pues ya que…—fue interrumpido por una chica que llego y lo abrazo por detrás.

—Amor te estuve buscando —decía la rubia.

—O pues ya me encontraste —decía Sasori sin muchos ánimos.

—Hola chicos —los saludaba mientras se sentaba.

—Hola Rei —saludaron todos al unísono.

—¿Iras hoy a la discoteca amor? —Preguntaba mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

—Si —le contesto neutralmente.

—Entonces allá te veo. Iré con las chicas, bueno me voy adiós —se levantó y se fue.

—Tu novia está bien buena, ¿ya te lo había dicho? —le dice Kisame mientras ve a Rei correr en dirección a sus amigas.

—Si —lo volteo a ver feo.

—Pero está más buena tú… —Deidara le dio un codazo para que no continuara- tu vecina.

—Tiene 78 años, ¿lo sabias? —Alzo una ceja

—Sí, pero para ser así de vieja esta buena —Dijo el albino.

—Aja —todos pusieron cara de asco al imaginarse a Hidan besando a la vieja.

El toque que daba fin al recreo se hizo presente provocando que todos los alumnos volvieran clases. Las ultimas clases transcurrieron normalmente y después de eso llego el tan anhelado fin de semana, los alumnos salieron, unos caminando, otros en auto, etc.

—¿Quieres que te lleve Deidara? —Pregunto el pelirrojo mientras abría la puerta de su auto.

—No, Naruto pasara por mí

—Está bien —subió al auto y fue al colegio por su pequeña hermana, bajo del auto y le abrió la puerta- sube —volvió a subir a auto y lo arranco — ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

—Bien gracias —sonrió —¿y a ti hermano?

—Bien —llegaron a casa después de minutos.


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo 2_

_Una noche alocada_

Eran las 6:30 de la tarde y Sakura estaba en su cuarto buscando que ponerse para ir al "cine" con sus amigas. Abrió su closet y vio la ropa perfecta, una falda rosa que estaba 4 dedos por encima de la rodilla, una blusa de tirantes negra, calcetas estilo colegiala negras y botas café oscuro que llegaban un poco más debajo de la rodilla. En cuanto a los accesorios llevaba un collar de perlas que le llegaba justo a la blusa. Se dejó el cabello suelto y se colocó un pequeño moño negro en un lado, tomo su brillo labial y se colocó un poco ya que ella no era de esas chicas que se maquillan.

—Listo —dijo mientras tapaba el brillo —, ahora a esperar que el plan funcione.

Acaba de salirse de bañar y solo llevaba una toalla alrededor de la cadera, caminaba hacia su closet mientras se secaba el cabello con una pequeña toalla. Al terminar de secarse el cabello la arrojó al suelo y fue a su closet en busca de ropa. Se colocó unos jeans, una playera de botones negra y se la desabrocho hasta el tercer botón, se puso unos zapatos y camino hacia el baño y se desordeno el cabello.

—Listo —salió del baño y escucho el timbre de la puerta sonar.

—¡Yo abro! —grito su hermana desde las escaleras —Espero el plan funcione —susurro mientras abría la puerta.

—Hola Sakura, ¿está tu hermano? —pregunto el rubio mientras entraba.

—Sí, ya baja —sonrió.

—Hola Sakura —saludo una peliazul.

—Hola Konan-sama —sonrió.

—Bueno tu que manía tienes con el sama —dijo Kisame mientras entraba.

—Etto… —bajo un poco la mirada.

—Déjala en paz Kisame —dijo Hidan mientras entraba.

—Ve mejor a buscar a tu novia, la vecina —rio Kisame desde la cocina.

—¡Cállate! —fue a la cocina enojado.

—No les hagas caso Saku —dijo Konan mientras reía.

—E-está bien —sonrió.

—Hola, ya estacione el coche, por cierto enfrente de tu novia Hidan, ¿no te enojas? —se burló mientras entraba.

—H-hola Pein-sama —sonrió y cerró la puerta.

—¿Qué alboroto tienen aquí? —Decía Sasori mientras bajaba las escaleras.

—Es que Hidan no quiere ir con su novia —se reía Deidara sentado en el sofá con una coca en la mano.

—¡Que no es mi novia! —Se ponía rojo de la ira.

—Eso no fue lo que dijiste en la mañana —decía Pein mientras se sentaba junto a Deidara.

—¿Y Tobi? —Pregunto Sasori para después sentarse junto a Pein.

—Dijo que no se sentía bien —Salió de la cocina el peliazul con una coca en mano.

—Oye Saku vamos a la cocina —Konan se encamino hacia la cocina seguida de Sakura- ¿Piensas salir hoy?

—Etto… si

—¿Sasori sabe? —abrió el refrigerador y saco 2 cocas (pero si aquí la gente con ven mucha confiesa x3).

—… no… —lo dijo en un tono apenas oíble para Konan.

—No creo que te deja, ya vez como es —le dio una coca a Sakura y abrió la suya.

—Gracias —la abrió —pero Ino tiene un plan.

—Bueno hay veces en las que esa niña tiene buenos planes —le dio un sorbo a la coca—, por cierto ¿mañana quieres ir a centro comercial? Si vas con migo lo más probable es que Sasori te deje, puedes decirle a las chicas.

—Claro gracias —le dio un sorbo a su coca.

El sonido del timbre hizo que dejase su coca en la barrita y se asomase para ver quien abría.

—Hola Sasori —sonrió la rubia cuando Sasori abrió la puerta.

—Hola chicas, Sakura está en la cocina con Konan —se hizo a un lado y las dejo pasar.

—Gracias —pasaron.

—Hola chicas —saludaron los amigos de Sasori.

—Hola chicos —saludaron las amigas de Sakura antes de entrar a la cocina.

—Hola chicas —saludo Konan y después le dio un sorbo a su coca.

—Hola Konan. —Ino se asomó por la barrita para asegurarse de que nadie las oyese —Bien este es el plan: le diremos a Sasori que si te deja ir a centro comercial y a comer pizza, los chicos está afuera esperándonos.

—¿Crees que funcione? —Levanto una ceja TenTen.

—Si —salió de la cocina y se dirigió a Sasori—, oye Sasori ¿dejarías ir a Saku al centro comercial con nosotras? —Coloco una cara de ángel.

—¿Eh? —Alzo una ceja.

—Por favor prometo cuidarla ándale di que si —comenzó a zarandearlo.

—No

—Ándale, ándale, ándale —lo zarandeo a un mas.

—No

—Ándale, anda… —no le fue posible terminar por que Sasori la interrumpió.

—Bueno pero déjame —la volteo a ver con una mueca de mareo después de tanta zarandeada.

—¡Gracias! —corrió a la cocina emocionada.

—Ja, un poco más y abría vomitado Ino —rio Temari.

—Bien vámonos —dijo Hinata mientras bajaba del banco en el que estaba sentada.

—Adiós Konan —Dijo Sakura mientras sonreía.

—Que se diviertan.

—Gracias, igualmente —dijo Hinata.

—Por cierto antes de que se vallan mañana en el centro comercial a las 12.

—Si —dijeron todas para abandonar la cocina.

—Adiós chicas se divierten —dijeron los chicos desde la sala.

—Gracias, igualmente —caminaron hacia la puerta y hay estaba Sasori esperándolas.

—La cuidan mucho —les dijo mientras tomaba a Sakura y la ponía a un lado de él.

—Si Sasori no te preocupes —decían las chicas para salir de la casa.

—Te portas bien, cualquier cosa me llamas eh —la volteo a ver.

—Si Sasori —sonrió.

—Está bien te diviertes —se agacho y le dio un beso en la frente —adiós.

—A-adiós —le dijo sonrojada mientras salía.

—Como duras Bella Durmiente —le decía su amigo el rubio desde el asiento de piloto de su coche.

—L-lo siento —bajo la mirada.

—No te preocupes queda toda la noche para divertirse —le decía Gaara mientras la tomaba de la mano y se la llevaba a su coche.

—¡Gaara eres un gandaya! —Gritaba Naruto desde su auto.

—Entonces así está la cosa, Saku con Gaara, Hinata y yo con Naruto, Temari con Shikamaru y TenTen con Neji —decía la rubia para después subirse al auto deportivo amarillo del ojiazul.

Hinata e Ino subieron al Camaro amarillo de Naruto y este lo puso en marcha, Sakura subió al Lamburgini negro de Gaara, Temari en la Escalade gris de Shikamaru y por ultimo TenTen al Cayman S rojo de Neji.

~o~

—Bien nos vamos —Pein se levantó del sofá.

—Si —decían todos para salir de la casa.

Deidara se fue con Sasori en su Mustang, Hidan se fue con Kisame en el Boxter negro, Konan se fue con Pein en el Ferrari rojo de Pein.

~o~

Los chicos estacionaron los coches y ayudaron a las chicas a bajar para así poder entrar a la nueva discoteca de la ciudad.

—Esto si que va a ser divertido —dijo Naruto mientras ponía sus manos detrás de su nuca.

—Te apoyo Naruto —sonreía alegremente la rubia.

—Hay veces en las que me pregunto si Ino y Naruto no son hermanos —les susurro TenTen a los demás.

—Bueno pues entremos —Gaara tomo a Sakura del brazo y comenzó a caminar.

—¿A donde crees que vas Gaara? —le dice Naruto mientras lo sujeta del brazo para evitar que avanzara más —Tú te llevaste a Saku en el coche así que ahora me toca a mí —tomo a Sakura del brazo y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la entrada.

—Pero que problemáticos son —decía un pelinegro mientras ayudaba a bajar a Temari.

—Mira quien lo dice Shikamaru —decía Neji mientras llegaba con TenTen de la mano.

—Ino solo tengo una duda —Hizo una pequeña pausa—, si es nueva se supone va a estar llena, ¿Cómo le aremos para entrar?

—Eh aquí una ventaja de ser amiga de Ino Yamanaka —sonrió ampliamente mientras caminaba hacia la entrada.

—Buenas noches, deben formarse para poder entrar —decía el guardia mientras apuntaba la fila que tal vez llegaba hasta Hawái.

—Estoy en la lista —sonrió —Ino Yamanaka.

—¿De la familia Yamanaka?, o claro pacen —se hizo a un lado dejándolos pasar.

—¿Por qué estás en la lista? —Pregunta Hinata entrando a la discoteca.

—Mi madre es amiga de la esposa del dueño y ayudo a decórala.

—Bien, vamos Saku —Naruto comenzó a adentrarse entre la multitud junto con Sakura.

—¡NOS VEMOS EN LA VIP! —La música era tan fuerte que no estaba segura de que la hagan escuchado —¡Pues a divertirnos!

Todos se esparcieron en la discoteca, Ino y Hinata a buscar chicos, Neji y TenTen fueron por una bebida y Shikamaru y Temari fueron bailar. Mientras tanto en el estacionamiento se encontraban los Akatsuki.

—Hay un putal de gente —decía Kisame mientras observaba la larga fila.

—Qué bueno que su buen amigo Pein tiene ya todo arreglado —camino hacia el guardia.

—Buenas noches somos VIP, estamos en la lista —sonreía.

—¿Nombre? —Leía la lista.

—Pein…

—O claro el joven Uchiha les reservo pasen por favor —se hizo a un lado y los dejo pasar.

Una vez adentro todos se fueron a su VIP, a aclimatarse un poco y buscar chicas. La discoteca estaba realmente grande y contaba con una enorme pista de baile con el suelo de colores fluorescentes, justo en el centro de esta estaba un bar, a las orillas un poco por encima de la pista estaban las VIP con sillones de color rojo y una mesa de vidrio en medio de cada una de estas.

—Esto esta genial —decía el rubio mientras se acomodaba en un sillón.

—Buenas noches, ¿qué les puedo ofrecer? —les decía la mesera que de recién acababa de llegar.

—Yo quiero un Martini —se sentaba Hidan junto a Deidara.

—A mi dame una cuba —dijo Pein mientras se sentaba.

—A mi igual —dijeron los demás que faltaban.

—Claro ahora mismo se las traigo —se fue.

—Y bien Deidara ¿cuándo te regresan tu permiso? —Comía un poco de la botana el peliazul.

—No sé, en unas semanas supongo —tomo unos cacahuates y se los comió.

—Aquí esta lo que ordenaron —dejo las bebidas en la mesa—, si se les ofrece algo más me hablan —se fue.

—Hay un centenar de chicas buenas hoy —tomo su trago el peliblanco.

—Pero no vino tu novia, la más buena de todas —rio el pelinaranja mientras tomaba su trago de la mesa.

—¡Calla! —Lo fulmino con la mirada.

—Está bien chicos ya no pelen —La peliazul tomo su trago y le dio un sorbo.

~o~

—¿Quieres algo de beber Saku? —Le pregunto el rubio a la pelirosa.

—S-si por favor —la tomo de la mano y la llevo a su VIP.

—Chicos creí que no volvían —sonrió el pelirrojo con una bebida en mano.

—Estábamos en la pista —se sentó junto a la pelirosa.

—¿Qué les puedo ofrecer? —pregunto la mecerá recién llegada.

—Yo quiero una coca bien fría.

—Etto… yo igual por favor —sonrió.

Después de estar unos minutos en la VIP Gaara tomo a Sakura y se la llevo a la pista de baile.

—¿Te diviertes? —Le pregunto cercas de su oído para que pudiese escucharlo bien.

—S-si.

—Que bien —la tomo de la cintura y le dio vueltas.

~o~

Los chicos habían ido en busca de chicas dejando a Konan, Pein y Sasori solos en la VIP.

—Hola amor —Dijo Rei mientras se sentaba junto a él.

—Hola Rei —no quitaba la vista de la pista de baile.

—Hola chicos —sonrió a Konan y Pein.

—Hola Rei —Contestaron al unísono.

—Vamos a bailar amor —se paró y lo tomo de la mano.

—No tengo ganas —la volteo a ver.

—Ándale —lo jalo un poco.

—Ve Sasori no te mueres —rio el pelinaranja.

—Está bien —se paró de mala gana y fue a la pista de baile con Rei.

—¡Si, esa canción me encanta! —tomo a Sasori por el cuello y comenzó a bailar como si estuviese en un tubo.

~o~

Gaara le daba vueltas a Sakura luego la tomo de las manos y comenzaron a moverse de un lado a otro. La verdad era que la pelirosa no era muy buena en eso de bailar en discotecas después de todo era la primera a la que asistía.

Sasori bailaba medio concentrado hasta que se distrajo por una cabellera ¿rosa? El solo conocía una pelirosa en toda la ciudad y era su hermana. Hizo a su novia aun lado casi aventándola y camino lo más rápido que pudo hacia la pelirosa.

El pelirrojo y la pelirosa se divertían tanto en la pista de baile hasta que…

—¿Tienes sed? —le pregunto el pelirrojo mientras paraba de bailar.

—Si un poco —sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Te eh dicho que me encanta tu sonrisa?

—Etto… n-no —se sonrojo.

—Pues te lo digo ahora —sonrió.

—G-gracias —sonrió.

—¡Sakura, ¿se puede saber qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?!

Espero el capitulo haya sido de su agrado, les agradesco por los rewies me encanta que les guste mi historia. Nos leemos.


	3. Chapter 3

_Capitulo 3_

_Problemas_

—Etto… S-Sasori —la pelirosa se dio la vuelta lentamente.

—¿A quién más esperabas? —Alzo una ceja con disgusto.

—Etto… yo… —El pelirrojo la interrumpió.

—Vámonos —la tomo de la mano y la jalo entre la multitud.

—Sasori… —Pein no termino la frase por que se sorprendió al ver a su amigo pelirrojo con la ojiverde de la mano.

—Pásame me abrigo —tomo el abrigo que el pelinaranja le extendía —Díganle a Deidara que me fui que se valla con alguien más. —volvió a desaparecer de entre la multitud.

—Pobre Saku le va a ir muy mal. —pensó la peliazul mientras veía el camino por el cual ase unos momentos se habían ido.

El pelirrojo le abrió la puerta del copiloto para que se subiese, cuando esta entro la cerro y se fue a su asiento para encender el auto y ponerlo en marcha hacia su casa.

—… h-hermano y-yo… —El pelirrojo la interrumpió.

—Nada Sakura, por eso no te dejo salir. Me dijiste que irías al centro comercial y te encuentro en una discoteca —no quitaba la vista del camino.

—Pero hermano yo… —la volvió a interrumpir.

—No Sakura ya no vas a salir —la volteo a ver un leve momento —Ponte esto hace frio —le extendió su abrigo.

—S-si —agarro el abrigo y se lo puso.

—¿Tomaste?

—N-no —negó con la cabeza.

Freno el auto de repente haciendo que se fuesen un poco para adelante. Sasori soltó las manos del volante y con una tomo el mentón de Sakura, acerco su cara a la de ella haciendo que sus labios quedaran a milímetros de distancia, provocando que la pelirosa se sonrojara.

—Te creo —se alejó poco a poco de ella y volvió a poner el auto en marcha.

~o~

El rubio discutía con el peliazul mientras caminaban hacia la VIP.

—Esa chica era mía Kisame —decía enojado el rubio mientras tomaba asiento junto a Pein.

—Si era tuya, ¿Por qué bailo con migo? —Se sentó junto a Konan y tomo la cuba que estaba en la mesa.

—Deidara, Sasori se fue a su casa, dijo que te fueras con alguien más —Pein tomo un poco de su Martini.

—¿Qué?, ¿Qué paso? —pregunto con duda el rubio mientras recarga sus brazos en sus piernas.

—Sasori encontró a Sakura aquí y se fueron —dijo Konan con un ligero tono de preocupación en su voz.

—¿E-enserio? —El rubio arqueo una ceja.

—Si –Dijo Pein.

—Pobre Sakura de por si no la dejan salir ahora menos —tomo un sorbo de cuba.

~o~

Los adolescentes que estaban en otro VIP de la discoteca charlaban tranquilamente. Mientras bebían de sus refrescos.

—¿Y Sakura Gaara? —Pregunto el rubio al ver a su amigo sin la chica.

—Su hermano se la llevo —se sentó junto al ojiazul.

—¡¿SU HERMANO?! —Gritaron todos al unísono.

—Sí, bailábamos y así como si nos estuviera siguiendo, apareció y se la llevo muy enojado.

—Esto está mal —puso una de sus manos sobre su boca la peliazul.

—Más que mal, a la pobre de Saku la encerrara para siempre —se levantó algo alterada de su asiento la rubia.

—Pero que íbamos a saber de qué su hermano estaría aquí —calmo la castaña a la rubia.

—Eso si —tomo la mano de su novio Temari.

~o~

Estaciono el auto en la cochera y fue a abrirle la puerta a su hermana. Entraron a la casa y ninguno de los dos articulo palabra alguna simplemente se dirigió cada quien a su habitación. El celular de la pelirosa comenzó a vibrar en la mesita de noche.

_¿Estás bien?, ¿Qué paso_? decía el mensaje que había mandado su amiga la rubia. Tomo el celular y envió un mensaje que decía: _Si, Sasori se enojó y dijo que no me dejaría salir más_. Dejo el celular en la mesita de noche y entro al baño para lavarse los dientes y ponerse el pijama. Al salir del baño se percató de que su celular sonaba anunciando que alguien le llamaba, lo agarro y contesto.

—¿Hola? —Dijo la pelirosa mientras se sentaba en una orilla de la cama.

—_Saku, soy Konan, ¿Qué te dijo tu hermano? _—Le dijo desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica.

—Que ya no volvería a salir.

—_Ahora mismo hablare con él al respecto_.

—No creo que sea el momento Konan, estaba muy enojado.

—_Enojada su novia que la dejo como tonta en la pista de baile_ —rio—, _bueno la verdad nunca me ha caído bien esa zorra._

—La verdad yo no la he tratado mucho.

—_No te conviene, bueno aun así le hablare a Sasori para decirle lo de su novia, aunque lo más probable es que ahora este ablando con él en este instante. Me puedo imaginar lo que le dice _ —rio por segunda vez.

—Si, bueno gracias te dejo Konan, nos vemos… —la interrumpe.

—_Mañana para el centro comercial, aunque lleve a tu hermano arrastrando iras tú_.

—Está bien gracias, adiós —colgó y dejo el móvil en la mesita —Espero Konan lo convenza —des tendió la cama y se acostó a dormir.

~o~

Sasori acaba de salir del baño cuando escucho su móvil sonar, se dirigió asía donde este estaba y contesto.

—¿Hola?

—_Sasori, soy Konan, aquí tengo a tu novia preguntándome porque la plantaste._

—Hmp, dile que luego yo le hablo —hizo a un lado la cortina de la ventana para ver asía afuera.

—_Por cierto Sasori mañana iré por tu hermana para ir de_ _compras._

—No, Sakura ya no va a salir —cerro la cortina.

—_Mira Akasuna No Sasori o la dejas ir o te llevo a ti y tendrás que verme probar un centenar de vestidos, zapatos, blusas… _—la interrumpe.

—Entendí, pero ya dije que no va a salir —acomodo unos mechones de pelo rebeldes.

—_Ya te dije Akasuna No Sasori, voy a pasar a las 12 y si no la dejas ir te arrastro a ti, ¿Entendiste?_ —le dijo en forma de amenaza. Sasori conocía muy bien a Konan y sabia de lo que era capaz.

—Sí, si, adiós —colgó y se acostó a dormir.

El sol comenzaba a salir anunciando que ya no era más de noche, los rayos del sol entraron a la casa de los Akasuna No provocando que estos despertaran al sentir los rayos en sus blancas pelirosa fue la primera en despertar, salió de su cama y entro al baño, se dio una corta ducha y se puso un vestido color blanco que asía resaltar su cabello rosa y sus ojos jade, zapatos y el cabello suelto con una diadema blanca. Cualquiera que la viera pensaría que era un ángel. Al terminar bajo a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

—Buenos días —saludo su hermana mientras se sentaba en el comedor.

El llevaba puesto unos jeans, una playera de botones blanca de manga corta, su cabello desarreglado y unos zapatos negros.

—… Buenos días… —lo dijo tan bajo que apenas fue oíble por su hermano.

—Sakura, se que te molesta el que no te deje salir, pero es que no quiero que te pase nada.

—Lo se… —le sirvió el desayuno y luego se sentó frente a el.

—Si quieres podemos ir al cine en la tarde —bebió un sorbo de su jugo.

—No, está bien no te preocupes —tenía la vista clavada en su plato y jugaba con su comida.

—¿Sakura estas enojada con migo? —la volteo a ver algo triste.

—No —alzo la mirada.

—¿Lo dices enserio?

—Si —sonrió tiernamente.

—Konan hablo con migo anoche —comió un poco de su desayuno —Dijo que pasaría por ti a las 12.

—Pero no me dejaras ir, ¿cierto? —lo vio con un poco de esperanza en su mirada, tal vez, solo tal vez la dejaría ir.

—O te dejo ir o me arrastra con ella, además tengo que ir a disculparme con Rei por haberla dejado en la disco.

—Gracias hermano —sonrió alegremente.

El tiempo pasó volando y ya faltaba pocos minutos para que Konan llegara por Sakura. Los dos estaban sentados en la sala, el pelirrojo por su parte veía televisión sin mucho interés cambiando de canal constantemente mientras que la pelirosa esperaba a que Konan llegase por ella. El silencio que había entre ambos fue roto por el sonar del timbre.

—Me voy hermano —Se levantó del sillón para ir a abrir la puerta.

—Estaré aquí por si se les ofrece algo está bien —dijo Sasori volteando a ver su hermana y saludando a Konan con un movimiento de mano.

La puerta se cerró y este volvió a ver la televisión sin interés pero el sonar del timbre se hizo presente, otra vez.

~o~

La pelirosa y la peliazul subieron al Audi negro de Konan y se fueron rumbo al centro comercial.

—Gracias Konan —sonrió la pelirosa.

—No hay porque, las chicas nos esperan en el centro comercial.

~o~

El pelirrojo se levantó con pereza del sillón y abrió la puerta y pudo ver a su novia con las manos en las caderas y una mueca de disgusto.

—¡Akasuna No Sasori me debes una explicación!

—Pasa, te explicare —cerro la puerta y ambos fueron a sentarse en la sala.

~o~

La tarde trascurrió rápido para las chicas más sin embargo ya había llegado la hora de que volviesen a sus casas. Konan llevo a Sakura a su casa. Sakura se despidió de Konan entro a su casa y en la sala vio a Rei encima de su hermano besándolo apasionadamente.

—Etto… l-lo siento. —subió rápidamente las escaleras.

—Sakura. —Su hermano estaba realmente sorprendido pero más aún dolido, no quería que su hermana viera eso. Se levantó del sillón para ir a buscarla pero algo lo detuvo, Rei lo agarro de la mano.

—Déjala, ya es grande debe de entender que su hermano no es ningún niñito y que lo que vio es normal —se acomodó su vestido.

—Pero… -lo interrumpió.

—Ella entenderá, bueno nos vemos mañana amor —lo tomo del cuello y lo comenzó a besar —Adiós —dijo al terminar de besarlo y salió de la casa.

Sasori subió las escaleras y toco en la puerta del cuarto de Sakura esperando que esta le abriese para poder explicarle lo recién sucedido.

—Sakura, ¿Puedo pasar? —Dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—S-si

—Está bien. —abrió la puerta y entro —Quería explicarte lo que… —su hermana lo interrumpió.

—No, está bien. —Negaba con la cabeza —Yo debí de haberme fijado o haber tocado… —dejo de hablar ya que su hermano coloco su dedo índice en sus labios para evitar que continuase hablando.

—Nada es tu culpa tontita —la tomo del mentón y la acerco poco apoco a el.

—… ¿he-hermano?... —se sonrojo al ver su cercanía.

Sasori estaba a punto de besarla pero el vendito timbre de su casa sonó haciendo que se alejara de ella. En esos momentos recontra maldijo a la persona que los había inventado.

—Iré a abrir —salió del cuarto.

Sakura está a un en shock y se sentó en su cama, no comprendía que había pasado segundos antes. Su mente da va vueltas, ¿A caso su hermano la iba a besar? No eso tenía que ser un error, pensaba mientras veía la puerta por la cual él se había machado.

—¿Qué? —Dijo de mala gana mientras abría la puerta.

—Huy que te pasa ¿porque el tan mal genio? —entro cierto rubio a la casa.

—Estaba haciendo algo —vio las escaleras.

—¿Con Rei? —puso una cara picarona.

—No. —contesto frio —Pero, ¿Qué vienes a hacer?

—Nada, solo quería visitar a mi mejor amigo —Entro a la casa sin permiso —¿Qué no puedo?

—Hmp —Cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la sala donde su amigo ya estaba instalado.

—¿Y tu hermana? —la busco con la mirada.

—Arriba —camino rumbo a la cocina perdiéndose de la vista del rubio.

—¿Q-quien era hermano? —Pregunto aún sonrojada la pelirosa pensando que su hermano estaría abajo pero se encontró con Deidara.

—Hola Sakura —Sonrió —¿Cómo estás?

—B-bien, ¿Y-y usted?

—No me hables de usted —le dijo en rubio con una cara de disgusto.

—L-lo siento —Dijo vergonzosamente la pelirosa.

—Déjala en paz Deidara —Le advirtió el pelirrojo que caminaba asía el con dos lastas de refresco.

—Está bien —tomo el refresco que su amigo le ofrecía.

—¿Y bien? —le pregunto el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba. Y le dio un sorbo.

—De ¿Qué? —Tomo de su refresco.

—No te agás, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —arqueo una ceja, el concia a Deidara, bueno claro ellos eran amigos desde la infancia.

Al parecer ambos habían olvidado la presencia de la pelirosa y esta no sabía que hacer aún le costaba reaccionar después de lo sucedido. Se dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras, sabía que esas eran charlas de chicos y comprendía muy bien que no debía de estar allí. Sasori se percató de su partida y la vio de reojo subir las escaleras, le dio otro sorbo a su refresco y escucho a Deidara.

Gracias por sus reviews me alegro mucho que les guste mi fic espero este capitulo aya sido de su agrado nos leemos luego.


	4. Chapter 4

_Capitulo 4_

La puerta del cuarto de la pelirosa se cerro tras su entrada esta se dirigió a su cama. La luz que emanaba de la luna se así presente en la habitación gracias a las ventanas que se mantenían descubiertas a la calle. La luz que entraba era suficiente para que la pelirosa pudiese ver su habitación estas dio un pequeño suspiro al ver afuera de la ventana la enorme luna llena que se divisaba. Dejo de observar la luna y se dio media vuelta para entrar al baño cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar sobre la cama. Tomo el celular y contesto.

—¿Hola? —Dijo la pelirosa.

—¿Saku? Soy Ino —Contesto desde le otro lado de la línea.

—Ah, ¿Qué sucede? —se sentó en una orilla de la cama.

—Nada… Bueno si —Contesto con un tono serio que de cierta manera preocupo a la pelirosa.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto preocupada la pelirosa mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello en forma nerviosa.

—No se como decírtelo… —hiso una pequeña pausa y continuo—, ¡conocí a un chico lindísimo! —Le grito con entusiasmo. La pelirosa suspiro por un momento había creído que era algo mas grave.

—Oh que bueno —Le dijo sin mucho entusiasmo.

—Espera que eso no es todo, tiene un amigo que hay con ese ¡me caso! —La pelirosa rio al escuchar el comentario de la rubia y esta siguió —Pero bueno el punto es que le dije que tenia una amiga súper linda perfecta para el así que mañana tenemos una cita doble.

—Que bueno… Espera ¿Que? Sabes que mi hermano jamás me dejaría —Se paro de la cama y camino hacia la ventana.

—Ya lo tengo todo arreglado no te preocupes —Lo dijo muy segura de si misma.

—No se… No creo que deba —Volvió a jugar con su cabello —Además mañana hay colegio Ino, dejémoslo para la próxima.

—Mmm Saku tienes que dejar de ser la niña buena de tu hermano y ¡divertirte! Tu hermano lo ase, o me vas a negar ¿que no se acuesta con novia?

—B-bueno… —A la mente de la ojiverde volvieron esas imágenes de Rei y su hermano. —E-él puede a ser lo que quiera Ino.

—Y ¿Por qué el si y tu no? Bueno si no quieres no te obligo mas. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela. —Le colgó enojada sin siquiera darle tiempo a la pelirosa de despedirse.

Dejo el celular en la cama y se dirigió a el baño, en esos momentos lo único que ella quería hacer era darse una ducha e irse a dormir. Quería borrar esas imágenes que gracias a su amiga habían vuelto a su mente. Se quito la ropa y entro a la ducha.

A la mañana siguiente la pelirosa se levanto más temprano de lo normal. Se vistió y bajo a preparar el desayuno, sirvió en la mesa el plato de su hermano y le escribió una nota para después irse de la casa. A los minutos el pelirrojo bajo las escaleras.

—Sakura hoy te levantaste muy temprano —Dijo pero no recibió respuesta. Al no escuchar nada se dirigió rápido a la cocina pero aun así no vio nada solo el desayuno servido en la mesa, se acercó y pudo ver la nota la tomo y la leyó "Hermano, tengo que hacer unas cosas en el colegio así que me iré mas temprano, no te preocupes Naruto me lleva. Te dejo el desayuno preparado". —Sabiendo que ese idiota te lleva claro que me voy a preocupar —Dejo la nota y fue en busca de su celular y le marco a Deidara.

—¿Qué?... —Contesto adormilado el rubio del otro lado de la línea telefónica.

—¿Sigues dormido? —Comenzó a comer.

—¡Si! Es súper temprano. —le grito el rubio.

—Si claro. Bueno te llamaba para saber si ¿tu mini clon esta por hay? —Tomo un sorbo de su jugo de naranja.

—¿Mini clon? —Pregunto sorprendido.

—Si, tu hermano. —Continúo comiendo.

—¡Naruto no se parece en nada a mi! —Le grito enojado.

—Claro lo que tú digas, bueno ¿esta o no esta? —Termino de comer recogió su plato y lo llevo a la cocina.

—No se… pero la verdad escuche que se levantaba muy temprano —Dijo con un tono de fastidio en su voz. —¿Por qué?

—Por nada importante… ya me voy, ¿vas a querer que pase por ti? —Tomo sus cosas y se digo a su auto.

—Si —Se escucho que provoco un gran ruido mientras buscaba sus cosas para cambiarse.

—Deidara —Dijo el pelirrojo en forma de suspiro mientras se subía al su auto y lo encendía.

~O~

El auto de cierto ojiazul se estacionaba en el estacionamiento de la escuela. Este se bajo y le abrió la puerta a la pelirosa. Valla que ese era su día de suerte no solo la chica le había hablado por teléfono sino que también le había pedido que la llevara a la escuela, seguro eso mataría de coraje a cierto amigo suyo.

—Gracias por traerme Naruto —Le sonrió la pelirosa mientras bajaba del auto.

—No fue nada Saku —Sonrió el rubio mientras cerraba la puerta del auto y caminaba junto a ella. Valla que el rubio estaba nervioso, había pensado declarársele esa mañana. Tomo aire una y otra vez y analizo por enésima ves lo que le diría, claro toda la mañana estuvo practicando frente al espejo como decírselo de mil y una manera. La vio mientras esta caminaba, simplemente era perfecta. Tenía que decírselo, y por fin se armó del valor suficiente para hacerlo. —Oye Saku —Le hablo para llamar su atención.

—Si, ¿Qué pasa? —Lo voltio a ver sonriendo.

—Eh… —Esa sonrisa había provocado que el color carmesí se adueñara de sus mejillas y en ese preciso momento el rubio podía jurar que su corazón se le saldría de pecho. —T-tu…. —Y al igual que el viento otoñal le roba las hojas a los arboles, alguien le había robado esa oportunidad a el imperativo chico interrumpiéndolos.

—¡Saku! —Grito una chica de moños cafés que se acercaba a ellos. —Hoy llegas temprano… Hola Naruto —Lo saludo pero este no le contesto debido al shock que de recién había vivido por su culpa.

—Hola TenTen —Sonrió. —Si Naruto-sama tuvo la amabilidad de traerme hoy.

—Pero, ¿que le pasa? —Voltio a verlo. Naruto se había quedado hay quieto con la cabeza baja y no respondía.

—¿N-Naruto-sama? —Se le acerco para ver si se encontraba bien —¿E-Esta bien?

—Creo que no —La castaña empezó a picarlo pero no recibió respuesta.

—Hola amor —Dijo un ojiperla que se acercaba a ellos.

—Hola amor —Lo beso.

—Hola Sakura —La saludo mientras abrazaba a la castaña. —¿Qué le pasa a Naruto? —Arqueo una ceja al verlo.

—Hola Neji-sama —Sonrió.

—No tenemos ni idea, deberías de llevarlo a la enfermería —Lo volteo a ver.

—Esta bien —El ojiperla despido de las chicas y se llevo a Naruto a la enfermería.

Las dos chicas se dirigieron al patio trasero para poder ver a las demás chicas. Ese día seguro seria largo por lo que parecía, bueno después de todo era lunes y todo mundo odiaba ese día. De camino al patio varios chicos se ofrecieron para acompañarlas y cosas como esas, eso era común después de todo ellas eran unas chicas muy populares el colegio y para desgracia de algunos TenTen tenia novio uno igual muy popular y al cual no le agradaba que se le acercaran a su novia. Cuando al fin pudieron llegar al patio trasero lograron divisar a lo lejos a Temari que platicaba con Shikamaru.

—¿Qué crees que estén haciendo? —Pregunto la pelirosa mientras era jalada por su amiga para esconderse detrás de los arbustos.

—Obviamente la esta invitando a salir —Le contesto emocionada.

—Mira nada mas, por fin las zorras están donde deben, en el suelo arrodilladas frente a mi —Dijo por detrás de ella una pelirroja y sus "guarda espaldas" se rieron.

—Ha ha, que graciosa eres Kazuha —Rio irónicamente la castaña mientras se paraba junto con la ojiverde.

—Y ¿tu que pelo de chicle? —Arqueo una ceja la peli azul.

—Y-yo… —Dijo nerviosa la pelirosa.

—Y-yo —La imito la peli azul —, cuando aprendas a defenderte me buscas. —Ella y su amigas desaparecieron de hay.

—Tranquila Saku —La abrazo. —, no les hagas caso. —Sonrió en forma de apoyo. La pelirosa sonrió y se dirigieron a donde estaba Temari.

~O~

El pelirrojo no dejaba de ver su celular aun no desidia si llamar o no a su hermana. Confiaba en ella pero el hecho de que estaba con el imperativo hermano de Deidara le molestaba mas porque sabia que el estaba enamorado de ella.

—Si le ase algo juro que lo mato —Dijo mientras guardaba su celular.

—¿Con quien hablas? —Arqueo una ceja su alvino amigo.

—Con nadie Hidan —Suspiro y volteo a otro lado. — ¿Has visto a Rei?

—No, ¿porque picaron? —Lo volteo a ver con una cara pervertida.

—Por nada que te importe —Le contesto con una sonrisa.

—Chicos tengo algo que decirles —Les dijo cierto pelinaranja que llegaba y se sentaba junto a ellos. —Hoy llega ya saben quien y Konan y yo teníamos planeado hacerle una fiesta el viernes en casa de Sasori.

—Genial amo las fiestas —Dijo el entusiasmado el alvino.

—Si… espera, porque en mi casa —Arqueo una ceja.

—Bueno si no quieres no —dijo el pelinaranja.

—Da igual —Voltio a ver por la ventana.

—Esta decido ¡fiesta el viernes en casa de Sasori! —Grito Hidan fuertemente para q todos oyesen y todos los presentes gritaron emocionados.

~O~

La primera clase había sido normal, Naruto ya repuesto se la pasó hablando y como siempre Gaara callándolo. Ya habían cambiado a la segunda clase la cual se vio interrumpida por la directora que había ido a darle un sinfín de anuncios. La pelirosa aburrida se la paso viendo hacia la ventana y alcanzo a escuchar lo último que decía pero realmente no le tomo mucha importancia.

—Bueno chicos por ultimo les vengo a decir que hoy se integra un nuevo alumno, espero y sean amables con el. Puedes pasar —Hablo al chico de afuera de la puerta el cual entro. —, él es Uchiha Sasuke.

—Hmp —Fue lo que aparecer era un saludo para el y algo extremadamente genial para todas las chicas presentes que al verlo casi se desmayaron.

—Bien —Dijo el maestro mientas se despedía de mano con la directora. —, necesitas alguien que te guie por la escuela -Los gritos de las chicas que gritaban "¡Yo! ¡Yo!" era realmente irritante para los chicos. —Akasuna No Sakura con gusto lo ara.

La pelirosa estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni se percato de que el maestro la llamaba. Soltó un suspiro y voltio al frente.

—¡Akasuna No Sakura! —Le grito el maestro que ahora se encontraba parado aun lado de ella y no solo eso si no que era observada por toda la clase.

—Etto…

Valla que eso había sido vergonzoso ahora todos pensaría que quería llamar la atención, justo lo que menos le gustaba hacer pero de alguna manera siempre terminaba asiéndolo y por si fuera poco le tocaba guiar al chico nuevo que no dejaba de verla lo cual provocaba que esta se sonrojara. Como si eso pudiera llegar a ser un poco peor.

—Etto… E-este es el p-patio —Le dijo la pelirosa mientras lo señalaba.

—Hmp —La volteo a ver a los ojos. Valla que eso la puso aun mas nerviosa pero por alguna razón no podía dejar de ver sus ojos, eran tan profundos, sentía que estos succionaba su alma lentamente. Finalmente después de unos minutos pudo apartar la vista pero aun así estaba más roja que un tomate.

—S-sígame por favor —La pelirosa siguió caminando pero aun así sentía como el moreno le clavaba la vista a sus espaldas. —E-ese e-es el estacionamiento. —Señalo a lo lejos el estacionamiento.

—Hmp ¿que no hay cosas mas interesantes que el estacionamiento? —Arqueo la ceja.

—Etto… —El comentario la había puesto más nerviosa de lo que ya se encontraba. —Y-yo… —Bajo la mirada juraría que estaba a punto de llorar y no quería que el la viese en ese estado.

—Hmp

—¡Sakura! —Grito un chico que llego corriendo y abrazo a la pelirosa lo cual fue una enorme sorpresa para ella y para el moreno que al ver al chico se molesto.


	5. Chapter 5

Perdonen la tardanza, pero me eh estado reponiendo de las esveladas de estas vacaciones (fin del mundo, navidad y año nuevo xD). Les agradesco infinitamente que leean mi fic. Me hace muy feliz que mi historia toda simple sea de su agrado. El capitulo no es muy largo pues lo hice algo rapidin para no dejar que pasara mucho rato en subir. Tambien eh intentado narrar mas y espero les guste (aunque no soy muy buena narrando xD)

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**La fiesta**

—¿T-Tobi? —pregunto la pelirosa aun aturdida por lo recién ocurrido.

—A Tobi le alegra verla aquí —le sonrió el chico de gorra anaranjada mientras dejaba de abrazarla.

—¿Q-que hace aquí Tobi-sama? —ella seguía sonrojada.

—Tobi vino a entregar unas cosas y se perdió —se rasco la nuca y rio.

—¿Q-quiere que lo lleve? —el pelinegro que hasta el momento había sido ignorado gruño detrás de ella para llamar su atención.

—Se supone que ere mi guía no guía de —el pelinegro vio de arriba abajo al otro chico. —este.

—L-lo siento Uchiha-sama —le hizo una pequeña reverencia y volteo a ver a Tobi que se veía igual de confundido que siempre. —Tobi-sama perdóneme pero estoy ocupada por ahora.

—Esta bien Sakura Tobi se las arreglara solo —le sonrió ampliamente. Si él podía llegar a ser algo despistado pero aun así no era tan tonto. La pelirosa asintió y este se fue.

Termino de enseñarle todas las secciones de la escuela y lo llevo al jardín principal en donde en pocos minutos daría comienzo el receso. Después del incidente con Tobi ninguno había dicho nada, solo un par de Hmp por parte del morocho cuando la pelirosa le mostraba la escuela. La incomodidad que sentía la de oves verdes no se podía describir, el chico no dejaba de mirarla y ella fingía estar ocupada arreglando su ya perfectamente acomodado uniforme. Tenían que quedarse en el patio a esperar el receso pues ya solo faltaban unos minutos.

Volteando a ver el reloj se topo con la mirada penetrante de Uchiha por lo que haciendo el inútil intento de disimular su nerviosismo comenzó a acomodar la bonita y su cabello con el sonrojo claramente marcado. Sasuke sonrió de lado, adoraba los nervios de esa niña de cabellos rosas. El timbre sonó liberando a la Akasuna No de esa incomodada.

—B-bueno Uchiha-sama —reunió todo el valor de su interior para sostenerle la mirada más sin embargo este intento solo duro unos segundos. —, m-me retiro. U-un gusto conocerlo.

El morocho volvió a sonreír, esa niña si que era interesante. Camino hasta llegar enfrente de ella y se agacho un poco para poder quedar a su altura. La cara de la pelirosa no podía llegar a estar más roja en esos momentos.

—Igualmente Sa-ku-ra —aspiro su aroma y continúo caminando. Al parecer el año escolar no seria tan aburrido.

Se quedo hay, parada sin poder reaccionar. ¿Qué había pasado? Ni ella misma lo sabia pero muy en el fondo de su ser sentía que el Uchiha tenia algo y no se refería a atracción física sino a como si de cierta manera lo conociera de antes. Se llevo la mano al pecho mientras sentía como su corazón seguía latiendo fuertemente y respiro más calmada intentando contralar las pulsaciones de su órgano sanguíneo.

—¿Estas bien Saku? —pregunto la castaña que la observaba. Su amiga se sonrojaba fácilmente pero en esos momentos parecía una extraña combinación entre que vio un fantasma y a un súper modelo ¿un modelo fantasma?

—¿T-TenTen? —aun esta ligeramente confundida.

—No Paris Hilton —se puso una mano en la cintura. —¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estas así?

—N-no fue nada —le sonrió como siempre lo hacia. La castaña arqueo una ceja.

—Esta bien —la tomo del codo y la jalo hacia el lugar de "encuentro". Ya después tendría tiempo de preguntarle eso.

* * *

El receso era lo que más les gustaba a todos en un día lunes. Te des estresaba de las clases mañaneras y te daba tiempo de comer y dormir si es lo que querías. También ese tiempo era utilizado para socializar más con sus amigos. Había cierto grupo de chicos que siempre se sentaban en una de las bancas de más a la orilla de la escuela, tal vez para tener más privacidad.

—¿Cuándo llega Itachi? —pregunto la única fémina del grupo.

—Hoy —contesto el pelinaranja que estaba sentado aun lado de esta. —, le aremos la fiesta de bienvenida hoy a las nueve en casa de Sasori —el chico al ser mencionado voltio frunciendo levemente el seño.

—¿En mi casa? —arque una ceja.

—¿Por qué no quieres?

—Da igual —se encogió de hombros. Vivía solo con su hermana por lo que le daba de cierta manera igual si sus amigos iban a parrandear a su casa cuando se les pegara la gana. Aun que había ocasiones en las que si le molestaba de cierta manera.

—Entonces en casa de Sasori a las nueve —todos los presentes asintieron. —Hidan, Kisame y Zetsu lleven los refrescos, cervezas y toda esa clase de alcohol —los mencionados asintieron. —Tobi tu y Deidara compraran la botana.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué me has puesto con este retrasado? —pregunto Deidara.

—¡Si Tobi quiere comprar deliciosas botanas con Deidara-sempai! —grito emocionado el chico de la gorra naranja.

—Tu calla y has caso —el rubio rodo los ojos. De otra ya no le quedaba que ir con el infantil de Tobi. —Konan lleva las decoraciones, Sasori pone la casa y yo mi hermosa presencia —se encoje de hombros.

—Te pasas —rio Kisame y el de cabello naranja sonrió.

—Amor —hablo una rubia mientras se acercaba a la mesa.

—Hay viene tu novia Sasori —le señalo con la mirada a la rubia que se acercaba a ellos.

Rei Yamamoto, una chica hermosa de cabello rubio largo que le llegaba hasta la cadera, tenía una piel blanca pero algo tostada, unos ojos color vino y un cuerpo de infarto. Las curvas bien posicionadas donde debían, un busto que para muchos podía llegar a considerarse grande y una cintura bien ceñida. Ella y Sasori llevaban de relación poco más de cuatro meses y él ere la envidia de muchos al igual que ella de muchas.

—Te eh estado buscando —le dijo al pelirrojo una vez estuvo frente a este. Sasori se paro y la beso, un beso algo candente que dejo algo incomodos a los presentes.

—Pues ya me encontraste —la abrazo con una mano de la cintura y se sentó con ella en la banca. —¿Qué paso? —todos se quedaron callados. Aunque les costaba admitirlo eran un poco chismosos, más cuando se trataba de la rubia pues podía llegar a hacerle sus buenos berrinches a su novio y eso la verdad los divertía mucho.

—¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? —Sasori arqueo una ceja. —Porque me pre preguntaba si ¿querías ir a mi casa? —jugo con un mechón de cabello de su novio coquetamente valiéndole que todos la estuviesen viendo.

—Lo siento Rei pero hoy vamos a estar ocupados —hablo la peliazul mientras le sonreía con un ligero desprecio. Ella siempre había odiado a la rubia pues era todo una zorra y una vez intento meterse con su novio Pein lo cual aumento su odio hacia esta.

—¿En que Saso? —le lanzo la misma mirada a la peliazul.

—Hoy llega Itachi y le vamos a hacer una fiesta en mi casa —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y no piensas invitarme? —se puso ambas manos en la cintura.

—Claro que estas invitada.

—Ok —varias chicas le hicieron señas y esta se paro. —Nos vemos entonces cariño —lo beso. —Bye.

La rubia se fue y acompañado de esto se fue el receso. Todos se pararon y caminaron mientras seguían planeando la fiesta. Itachi era muy buen amigo de todos ellos, el grupo de amigos conocido como Akatsuki, por lo que decidieron hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida sin importarles que fuera lunes ¿Qué al cabo quien no falta entre semana a la escuela? Cada quien se fue a sus respectivas clases para dar por terminado su día en unas horas más.

* * *

—¿Y bien? —pregunto por tercera vez la rubia.

—¿Qué? —aun no entendía lo que su rubia amiga trababa de decir. Recorrió con la mirada a todas las presentes y la rubia suspiro.

—¿Qué paso con el Uchiha? —se llevo la mano a la frente y negó. —Hay veces en las que tu inocencia es demasiada Saku.

—L-lo siento —bajo un poco la mirada. La verdad es que ella podía fácilmente ser considerada una niña en cuanto a personalidad se trataba.

—Da igual —hizo un ademan con la mano. —, cuéntanos.

—No paso n-nada —desvió la vista sonrojada.

—Ese sonrojo nos dice lo contrario —dijo pícaramente la Sabaku No. —Dale dinos.

—L-les digo que no paso nada —las vio aun sonrojada. —Solo le enseña la escuela, l-lo que pasa es que me intimidaba —hizo un leve puchero.

—La verdad Sasuke si tiene una mirada que mata —todas asintieron.

—Pero bueno —cambio de tema la otra rubia. —, yo me tengo que ir a atender unos asuntos con Kurenai —se levanto de su lugar y se estiro levemente.

—Yo te acompaño, la vieja me puso un 6 en vez de un ocho —la rubia de ojos azules rodos sus oves y se acomodó el cabello.

Todas se quedaron en silencio mientras las manecillas del reloj seguían avanzando. La castaña noto esto y se paro sorprendiendo a todas las presentes.

—Se me olvido la reunión del equipo de básquet —tomo sus cosas rápidamente. —, nos vemos luego chicas —y así en cuanto termino arranco carrera en dirección al edificio B donde están las canchas.

Las dos rubís hicieron los mismo a los segundos despidiéndose de la peliazul y la pelirosa con la mano. Las observaron hasta entrar al edificio. Vendita combinación hacían esas dos, ambas tímidas, inocentes y bien monas. El silencio reino al principio, y no por que ninguna tuviera nada que decir si no por el hecho de que los disfrutaban. Ellas dos se entendían de maravilla por lo que su timidez no era tan notoria cuando las dos hablaban pues todo lo que platicaban era tan inocente como una platica de niños de cinco años.

Platicaron de cosas triviales hasta que notaron que faltaba poco menos de diez minutos para que el timbre sonara. Se levantaron y caminaron en dirección al edificio pues no era habitual que ninguna de ella llegara tarde a alguna clase.

—Akasuna No —la llamo una chica de cabello rubio oscuro que se encontraba, junto con otra castaña y una morena, deteniéndole el paso a ambas chicas. —¿Podemos hablar? O más bien puedo porque tu ni bien hablas —sonrió malosamente y las otras dos rieron.

Camino a un lado Sakura en dirección al baño y fue seguida por la castaña y la more. Sakura y Hinata se vieron rápidamente y ambas la siguieron. La rubia detuvo a la de ojos perla impidiéndole el paso a esta.

—Dije Akasuna No, Hyuga —la fulmino con la mira y esta solo bajo la mira. Ni ella ni Sakura eran muy buenas defendiéndose por eso TenTen, Ino o Temari se encargaban de protegerlas precisamente de estas situaciones.

—E-estaré bien Hinata-chan —le sonrió y entro después de la peliazul. Hinata solo esperaba que eso fuera cierto.

La puerta se cerró y Sakura observo al trio de chicas que la veía como si no hubiese nada más interesante en ese momento. Lo único que se escuchaba era el ruido proveniente del exterior y una llave de lavabo que por lo visto necesitaba un arreglo. La rubia acomodo su larga cabellera detrás de sus hombros y luego puso su mano en la cintura desviándose ligeramente a la derecha.

—Sakurita —hablo. —, no quiero que te le acerques a Uchiha Sasuke —camino hacia ella y tomo un mechón de su cabello. —El es mio y no me gusta verte cercas de el —le jalo el mechón provocando una mueca de dolor por parte de la ojiverde. —Además —le dio un último tirón a su cabello y lo soltó. Odiaba su cabello "rosa". Camino hasta el espejo y se reviso el labial color carmín que llevaba puesto. —, mi hermana quiere que dejes de andar de mosca muerta como perro faldero detrás de tu hermano —Sakura la volteo a ver algo confundida. —Le enfadas en su relación, ya por dios deja a tu hermano solo ya estas grandecita para cuidarte —la volteo a ver.

—K-Kazuha-sama —intento hablar pero nada salió después. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué la verdad no necesitaba a su hermano? Es que ella no entendía que la única familia que tenia en el mundo entero era el, que sin el ella estaba ya sola al igual que el sin ella. No, no podía decirle eso por eso permaneció callada.

—Solo has lo que te digo —camino a un lado de ella y la empujo mientras salía. La castaña y la morena hicieron los mismo y salieron tras su abeja reina.

La pelirosa salió y su amiga Hinata la vio con preocupación. Que la Ayanami la allá ofendido era cosa normal pero ya otra cosa era que pidiera una charla a solas. Claro se había aprovechado de que no estaban ni Temari, Ino o TenTen para protegerlas.

—¿Estas bien Sakura-chan? —la pelirosa le asintió. —Sera mejor que vallamos a clases antes de que se agá tarde.

Ambas chicas entraron al edificio para continuar con el horario escolar. El resto del día paso rápido, nada de complicaciones por lo que restaba de este. Tanto Sakura como Hinata había quedado en no mencionar ni una palabra del incidente con Kazuha pues no querían que Ino se volviera loca y puerta y le clavara el puño en medio de la cara. Era mejor simplemente permanecer callas al respecto que al fin y al cabo nada había pasado a mayores.

Sakura se despidió de las chicas y subió al auto de su hermano. Este la miro en silencio por varios minutos hasta que decidió avanzar. Sakura se sentía nerviosa, sabia que pronto le tendría que decir a su hermano porque no se había ido con el en la mañana pues conociéndolo como lo hacia sabia que este iba a querer una explicación.

—¿Por qué te fuiste tan temprano? —el momento había llegado.

—T-te explique en la nota —no iba a ser capas de mentirle, pero aun así tenia que hacer su mayor esfuerzo.

—Si lo entiendo —desvió la vista por un momento para verla a esta. —Lo que no entiendo es el hecho de porque no me avisaste. Yo te pude haber llevado.

—N-no quise molestarte —jugo con el dobladillo de su falda.

—Sakura escúchame —la aludida levanto la vista. —Tu nunca, óyeme bien, nunca vas a ser una molestia para mi ¿estamos?

La pelirosa le sonrió contenta. Su hermano era tan considerado con ella, mientras que con los demás era frio y algo distante, con ella era otra cosa totalmente distinta. Sakura se preguntaba si así también era con Rei. El simple pensamiento hizo que frunciera el seño, no iba a pensar en cosas como esas. Al llegar metieron el auto a la cochera y ambos bajaron.

—Vamos a tener fiesta —hablo Sasori mientras entraba a la cocina y tomaba un refresco.

Sakura se sorprendió. ¿Una fiesta en lunes? Algo mal debía de andar con su hermano. Este llego con otro refresco y se lo dio a la niña mientras se sentaba junto a ella en el sofá.

—¿C-como hermano? E-es lunes —este rio. Su hermanita era todo una estudiosa preocupona.

—Esta bien Sakura, solo será algo pequeño —le dio un sorbo a su bebida. —Una bienvenida para Itachi.

¿Itachi? ¿Qué Itachi? Ella no tenia ni idea de quien podía tratarse pero al parecer era alguien importante para su hermano pues el no hacia ese tipo de cosas por cualquiera. Sakura abrió el refresco de uva y le dio un sorbo.

—Konan llegara en un rato para decorar un poco —encendió el televisor cambiando los canales al azar. —Te quedas en tu cuarto —lo dio la orden de manera despreocupada.

¿Quedarse en su cuarto? Sakura frunció levemente el seño y lo volteo a ver. Este encontró más entretenimiento en el televisor que en cualquier otra cosa. Lo vio darle un sorbo a su bebida aun despreocupado. ¿Es que lo decía en serio? Si había dicho que seria algo pequeño ¿Por qué encerrarla?

—¿P-porque? —se animo a preguntar. Este levanto las cejas algo sorprendido.

—No voy a poder cuidarte toda la noche y no quiero que algún loco se te acerque —frunció el seño con esto ultimo.

La fiesta si iba a ser algo pequeño, pero conociendo a sus amigos, medio instituto iba a terminar yendo. Sasori podía cuidar a su hermana claro pero también esta el hecho de que su novia iba a estar sobre de el toda la noche por lo que le seria difícil mantenerle un ojos toda la noche.

—E-esta bien —como siempre cedió ante las órdenes de su hermano. Le costa decirle que no a algo que este le pidiera. Para ella era como decirle a dios que se fuera al carajo.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y Sakura fue a abrir. Konan se encontraba del otro lado sosteniendo un par de bolsas llenas con lo que parecían ser cosas de decoración.

—Hola Saku —la saludo y entro. —Traigo lo necesario para la fiesta Sasori.

Este voltio desde el sillón asintiendo.

—Solo espero no quede un desastre porque no quiero que Sakura se ponga a limpiar después —devolvió su vista al televisor.

—Te vas a poner a limpiar tu —dejo las bolsas recargadas en las escaleras. —No vas a poner a tu pobre hermanita a limpiar tus desastres.

La Akasuna No se sonrojo. La verdad es que su hermano si era muy considerado con ella. Había días en los que no la dejaba ni mover un dedo y esto le molestaba a ella algunas veces pues se sentía una niña inútil y consentida. Aun que no podía negar que podía llegar a ser lo ultimo. El rato paso y la casa ya había sido decora con ayuda de Sakura. Konan se había ido a cambiar en un precioso vestido color azul marino. Sasori por su parte llevaba puesta una camisa de botones color negra con los primeros tres botones desabrochados y un pantalón negro por igual.

—Ya me voy a mi cuarto hermano —el aludido asintió pero no despego su vista del televisor.

—¿A tu cuarto? ¿No te quedas? —pregunto Konan. La pelirosa le negó con la cabeza y esta inmediatamente volteo a ver al pelirrojo. —¿No la dejaste?

—No la voy a poder cuidar —se encogió de hombros. —Además no es ambiente para una niñita.

La peliazul rodo los ojos. Sasori podía llegar a ser un dolor en lo huesos pero esta vez de cierta forma tenia razón. Sabía que a Hidan y a Tobi se les pudo a ver soltado la lengua en cuanto a la fiesta por lo que abría un montón de universitarios rondando por la casa. Suspiro, por esta vez apoyaría a Sasori en eso.

—Vamos Sakura —le dijo su hermano mientras subía las escaleras.

—N-nos vemos Konan —la aludida le sonrio y esta siguió a su hermano.

Se metieron al cuarto y este cerró la puerta cuando la pelirosa entro. Sasori se recargo en la puerta y Sakura volteo a verlo. Se veía relajado, como si el hecho de encerrarla no le pareciera algo malo. Sakura se cruzo de brazos y frunció el seño ¿hasta cuando la iba a tratarla como una niña? abrió la boca para decirle un reproche pero su hermano se le adelanto.

—Es por tu bien —la vio con cariño. Camino hasta ella y acaricio sus mejillas. —Sabes que si te hacen algo me muero.

—N-no te preocupes hermano —le sonrió sonrojada. —, aquí me quedo. —al final, el siempre ganaba.

El pelirrojo le sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente. El olor de su hermana era delicioso. Cerezas. Siguió acariciando con cariño las suaves mejillas de porcelana de su hermana. Nunca había conocido a alguien con la piel tan suave como ella, ni si quiera Rei la tenia así.

—Nos vemos mañana —se separo pesadamente de su hermana y camino hasta la puerta.

—P-pórtate bien —le dijo algo sonrojada. Sasori le dedico una sonrisa y salió del cuarto.

Bajo las escaleras y se encontró con todos sus amigos en la sala. Busco con la mirada al Uchiha pero no lo encontró lo cual le hizo suponer que llegaría mas tarde. Camino hasta el sillón y se tumbo en el mientras veía el canal en el cual su amigo Kisame lo había puesto.

—¿A que hora llega Itachi? —pregunto el rubio a la peliazul.

—Pein fue por el, llegan yo creo en media hora

La paz reino la casa Akasuna No por no más de diez minutos pues varios universitarios comenzaron a llegar a la "fiesta" que Hidan le había dicho. Sasori fulmino por unos instantes al albino pues él era un bocaza, pero después se calmo. Daba igual. La casa comenzaba a llenarse y la música estaba a todo. Konan se subió a las escaleras y llamo la atención de todos.

—¡Atención! —todos la voltearon a ver y alguien quito la música. —Itachi esta apunto de llegar, quiero que cuando entre con Pein todos griten; Bienvenido Itachi. ¿Entendieron?

Todos asintieron y esperaron a que el Uchiha entrara por la puerta. Escucharon un par de voces provenir desde afuera y todos de prepararon. La puerta se abrió dejando ver al pelinaranja seguido del moreno. Todos gritaron justo como la peliazul les había indicado. El Uchiha sonrió de lado. Era de esperarse por parte de sus amigos vagabundos que organizarían una "reunión social" tan privada como esa. Después de la gran bienvenida todos siguieron en lo suyo. Los Akatsuki se dirigieron a la sala el lugar "VIP" de la fiesta.

—Es bueno tenerte de vuelta Itachi —dijo Konan sonriente.

—Es bueno volver —le sonrió de vuelta el morocho.

—Ya esta completo Akatsuki otra vez —hablo el pelinaranja mientras tomaba de su cerveza.

—¡Pues a celebrar! —grito el albino que llegaba con tres botellas de tequila y dos de vodka.

Los tragos fluyeron cual agua en un rio y la borrachera no tardo en hacerse presente. Konan, al ser la menos bebida, se encargo de cuidar a su novio ebrio y sus compañeros que estaban en las mismas condiciones. Sasori por su parte se encontraba besándose apasionadamente con la creída de su novia. El reloj dio las cuatro de la madrugada y ya para esas horas los únicos que quedaban en la casa eran los integrantes de Akatsuki.

—Sera mejor que nos vallamos —le dijo la peliazul a sus amigos. —Itachi tu que estas mas cuerdo que estos, llévate a Deidara, Hidan y Kisame. Yo me llevo a Pein y a Tobi.

El moreno asintió y levanto a los nombrados para que estos lo siguieran a las afueras de la casa. Konan se le quedo viendo a la parejita del Akasuna No y la Yamamoto. Rodo los ojos, tenia que deshacerse de ella o seria capas de no solo violar a su amigo, aunque dudaba que este se quejara, si no también seria capas de ir y querer matar a la pelirosa mientras dormía.

—¡Sasori! —llamo su atención provocando que ambos se separaran bruscamente. —Ya nos vamos.

—Esta bien, nos vemos luego —esta dispuesto a volver a besar a su novia pero la peliazul continuo.

—Rei te llevo —la rubia la miro con el seño levemente fruncido. Ambas se odiaban y ahora ella le estaba ofreciendo transporte. —Digo, yo no tome tanto como tu —le sonrió.

—Mmm… esta bien —se levanto de la piernas de su novio y lo volteo a ver. —No vemos luego cariño… te espero en el coche —le dijo a Konan antes de salir.

—Iré por Sakura para que te ayude —le dijo mientras caminaba a las escaleras.

—Déjala, debe de estar dormida —se toco la cabeza. Todo le daba vueltas. Tal vez esas últimas margaritas habían estado muy cargadas.

—Dudo mucho que con el ruido allá podido dormir —subió las escaleras y toco la puerta de la ojiverde. —Saku ¿estas despierta?

—Si Konan —le dijo mientras abría la puerta. —¿Se te ofrece algo?

—A mi ya nada, de hecho ya me voy. Pero tu hermano esta con una peda, necesitara tu ayuda.

—Esta bien —ambas chicas bajaron. Sakura se despidió de Konan y luego camino hasta la sala. Su hermano seguía sentado y cubría su rostro con ambas manos. —¿Te sientes mal hermano? —se sentó a un lado de el.

—Siento a verte levantado —la volteo a ver con algo de preocupación. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes por eso. Ven te ayudare a subir a tu cuarto —se paro y le ayudo a su hermano.

Subieron las escaleras con algo de dificultad pues su hermano se tambaleaba y tropezaba con los escalones. Llegaron a su cuarto y Sakura lo recostó en la cama. Le quito los zapatos y cuando volteo su vista vio que su hermano ya no tenía camisa. El carmín no tardo en apoderarse de su cara. Su hermano tenia un cuerpo bien trabajado, no por nada muchas chicas morían por el.

—B-bueno y-ya me voy hermano —le dijo dispuesta a irse pero su hermano la jalo acostándola sobre su pecho y abrazándola.

—No te vallas Saku —le pelirosa se sonrojo a mas no poder. A pesar del olor a alcohol, su hermano olía terriblemente bien. Escuchaba su corazón latir y sentía como su pecho subía y bajaba por la respiración. —Quédate esta noche conmigo…

...

Es todo. Espero sea de su agrado. Se aceptan dudas, quejas y/o sugerencias :)


	6. Chapter 6

Primero que nada mis mas sinceras disculpas por la tardanza ! Por Zeus que si me da pena! Se que no hay escusa que valga pero eh estado muy ocupada con la escuela y mis practicas de natación (una a las 6 de la mañana y otra a las 4 de la tarde) y todo el montón de tareas que tengo que hacer. Como ya dije no hay escusa que valga por lo que les pido mis mas sinceras disculpas. Tambien les agradesco mucho sus Reviews como escritora (no tan buena) me hace muy pero muy feliz el hecho de que les agrade mi humilde historia. Tambien me super alaga que digan que soy una buena escritora! No saben lo alagador que eso es porque la verdad no soy tan buen, de hecho hay muchas mejores pero aun asi me alaga que crean que mi trabajo es bueno! Nada hace mas feliz a una escritora que eso.

Bueno de segundo estan las aclaraciones del capi. No es tan largo como los anterioses devido al tiempo (me las tengo bien cortadas xD) pero aun asi espero que sea de su agrado.

**Advertencia: **Este fanfic tiene contenido incestoso, si tienes una mente cerrada o simplemente no te gusta el incesto te recomiendo que no lo leas o lo leas bajo tu propio riesgo. Gracias.

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**Resaca **

—Quédate esta noche, con migo —la pelirosa se sonrojo. —Por favor.

El color carmín de la pelirosa aumento a mil. Podía jurar que el latir de su corazón se escuchaba hasta el otro lado de la ciudad y para empeorar las cosas su hermano comenzó a oler su cabello. Pensó una y mil veces que debía de hacer para zafarse de esa situación incómoda en la que se encontraba.

—Me encanta el olor de tu cabello.

—H-hermano —hizo el intento de verlo a la cara pero su vergüenza era tanta que no pudo ni siquiera levantar la mirada.

—Quédate —acaricio su mejilla provocando que esta levantara la mirada dándole a su hermano perfecta visión sobre su muy notable sonrojo. —, como cuando éramos niños ¿sí?

La mirada que este le dio llena de ternura hizo que la pelirosa abandonara todo pensamiento sobre la manera de irse a su cuarto. Ella ya lo sabía, su hermano siempre conseguía lo que quería. Le asintió levemente y este le sonrió haciéndolo ver a un más tierno de lo que ya era. Después de todo no había problema si se quedaba con él una noche ¿o sí? Solían hacerlo cuando era más pequeños, de hecho no fue hasta hace unos años cuando la pelirosa dejo de ir de vez en cuando a dormir con su hermano por miedo a los monstros y fantasmas de la casa.

Sasori acomodo a su herma a un lado de ella sin dejar de abrazarla. Es que su aroma era tremendamente adictivo. Y él le agradecía a Kami-sama que nadie más pensara eso. Pasaron los minutos y ninguno dijo nada. Sakura levanto la vista para intentar decirle algo a su hermano pero callo al verlo dormir pacíficamente con un leve sonrojo-provocado por el alcohol- cubriendo sus mejillas. Por Kami que su hermano podía llegar a ser tan lindo.

La pelirosa sonrió, hacia tanto que no veía a su hermano con ese semblante tan calmado mientras su pecho subía y bajaba debido a las profundas pero calmadas inhalaciones y exhalaciones. Se acomodó en su desnudo pecho aun sonrojada sintiendo el calor que emanaba de cuerpo de su hermano.

—Buenas noches hermano —dijo antes de caer rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

Frunció el ceño, la maldita luz del día se estaba colando por su ventana y dando justamente en su cara. Soltó un leve bostezo e intento levantarse pero un peso en su pecho se lo impidió. ¿Había pasado la noche con Rei? No lo creía, al menos no lo aria sabiendo que su hermana está en la habitación continua. ¿Habría sido tanto lo que tomo que no le importo? Sintió como esa persona se movía levemente y bajo la vista para encontrase con la rosada cabellera de su hermana. Su respiración se cortó y sus pupilas se dilataron. ¿Qué hacia Sakura en su cama abrazándolo y el sin camisa?

_—¡Maldito alcohol! _—Se llevó una de sus manos a la frente pues la resaca le había pegado igual de duro que la sorpresa. ¿Qué carajos había hecho anoche? De algo está seguro-y aliviado- era de que sabía que no había pasado nada "carnal" con su herma pues esta llevaba todas su ropas. Clavo su vista en el techo de su habitación y suspiro. Juraba que el maldito dolor de cabeza le estaba taladrando el maldito cerebro pero no tenía los ánimos de levantarse por una pastilla o algo que calmara su dolor.

Volvió a suspirar. Cerro los ojos en busca de que el dolor cesara pero esto no llego. Se hizo una nota mental para no dejar que Kisame volviera a preparar las bebidas pues estas eran más alcohol que nada.

—Hermano —llamo Sakura. Este abrió los ojos y volteo a verla. Ella lo veía sonrojada y con preocupación. En el fondo ella temía que la regañara o la corriera pensando que ella se había aprovechado de el por estar borracho. Pero el la seguía abrazando con una de sus manos lo cual demostraba que a pesar de haberse despertado no le incomodaba tenerla cercas. Y valla que no le incomodaba para nada. Es más el juraba que nunca había dormido tan bien como esa noche de no ser por la resaca de la mañana claro está.

—¿Dormiste bien? —de todas las cosas que había pensado esa fue la única que salió de sus labio. Tal vez porque en el fondo deseaba que ella compartiera la comodidad con la que había dormido. Sakura le asintió aun sonroja y el regala una tierna sonrisa que al poco se vio borrada por el intenso punzar en su cabeza.

—¿E-estas bien? —le pregunto preocupada al ver la mueca de dolor que ponía su hermano al momento que se tapaba la cara con su mano libre.

—Es solo la resaca, no te preocupes.

—T-te traeré algo —la de oves verdes se salió de la cama y salió del cuarto.

Sasori por su parte inmediatamente sintió como el calor de su hermana desaparecía dejándole un leve vacío. Su olor en cambio había penetrado lo más profundo de su cama por lo que este tomo la almohada y la olio embriagándose del delicioso aroma de su pequeña hermana. Dejo la almohada de lado y llevo ambas manos a su cara con frustración. En qué demonios estaba pensando. Gruño con frustración. Los minutos pasaron y su hermana volvió al cuarto con una charola en manos. Camino hasta la cama y observo a su hermano mientras se sentaba en la cama a un lado de él.

—Te prepare el desayuno —le sonrió mientras le mostraba la charola con un plato que contenía un par de panes francés y un vaso con agua y otro con jugo de naranja. —Pero primero tomate estas pastillas —le dio un par de pastillas y el vaso con agua.

Este le hizo caso. Después de eso se incorporó un poco en la cama para poder comer sin atragantarse. Observo a su hermana mientras esta partía en pequeños pedazos las rebanadas de pan francés. Ella era la persona más considera y buena que podía existir en el planeta. Mira que faltar a la escuela para atender a tu hermano con resaca-por su propia culpa- no era algo que cualquiera haría. Sin darse cuenta sonrió al ver lo cantarina que estaba su hermana mientras contaba su desayuno.

—Lamento que te tuvieras que quedar Saku —la pelirosa negó con la cabeza y volteo a verlo.

—No es problema hermano —le regalo una de esas sonrisas que solo le regalaba a él. Tomo un pedo del pan francés y lo llevo hasta la boca de su hermano. Ella tenía esta extraña costumbre de consentirlo cuando este se enfermaba o sentía mal. Bueno la verdad ambos lo hacían por el otro. Al terminar el pequeño desayuno Sakura recogió las cosas y se paró. —Deberías de dormir un poco más hermano.

—Ya no tengo sueño —la observo. —¿Por qué no vemos una película?

—Vale —le sonrió. —Te espero abajo —y después de eso dejo a su pelirrojo hermano sentado en la cama ya con la resaca un poco más calmada. El Akasuna No se levantó de la cama y busco su camisa entre las cobijas. Una vez la encontró se la puso y salió del cuarto.

Cuando bajo no encontró a la pelirosa en la sala pero escucho sonidos provenientes de la cocina por lo que sospecho que hay se encontraba. Se sentó en el sillón y encendió el televisor. A los minutos su hermana hizo presencia y este la observo. La verdad adoraba estar solo en casa con su hermana sin ninguna otra preocupación que pasar un rato de caridad con ella pues hace ya bastante tiempo que no lo hacía. Ahora que lo recordaba desde que comenzó a salir con Rei veía muy poco a su hermana pues se la pasaba ya sea en la casa de la rubia o algún hotel con esta. Gruño por lo bajo, no era tiempo de estar pensando en su novia este día se lo iba dedicar únicamente a su pequeña hermanita.

—¿Qué peli quieres ver Saku? —la aludida tomo asiento aun lado de este y lo volteo a ver.

—La que quieras —le sonrió. Sasori se levantó y puso la de Sherlock Holmes.

Ambos pasaron un buen rato viendo la película. Hacia tanto que no pasaban un día juntos, solos los dos. Sakura se regañó mentalmente pues eso la hacía sentirse egoísta. Su hermano ya era un hombre y no podía estar todo el tiempo con ella y entonces recordó lo que Kazuha le había dicho en los baños. Estaba atando a su hermano a ella obligándolo a que estuviera con ella solo porque ella no quería crecer y estar sola. No estaba mal querer pasar un rato solo ella con su hermano, ¿O sí? Sakura bajo la mirada, si estaba mal. Estaba impidiendo que su hermano viviera su vida por cuidarla. Si tan solo sus padres estuvieran él no tendría esa enorme responsabilidad en sus hombros. Sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus grandes ojos verdes. Ella no quería ser una carga para nadie y mucho menos para su hermano. Sasori noto como su hermana había bajado la mirada y se limpiaba la cara. Algo andaba mal.

—¿Qué pasa Sakura? —Le pregunto preocupado.

—L-la película es triste —mintió. Él la conocía perfectamente, sabía que si era una llorona en cuanto a películas se trataba es más hasta podía llorar en las películas de terror pero esta vez algo le decía a Sasori que la pequeña de ojos esmeralda no lloraba por eso.

—No me mientas —le dijo seriamente.

—Y-yo lo siento hermano —se limpió las lágrimas y se levantó del sillón. —M-me voy a mi cuarto —pero antes de que siquiera avanzara un metro su hermano la tomo de la muñeca impidiendo que esta se fuera.

—Dime —le dijo con una voz que mesclaba a la perfección la preocupación, el enojo y el dar una orden directa.

—M-me gusta pasar tiempo contigo hermano —le dijo sin voltear a verlo o moverse del lugar.

—Si es así ¿porque lloras? —sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa fugaz se formó en su rostro al escuchar que le gustaba pasar tiempo con el más sin embargo el seguía preocupado.

—P-porque no quiero ser egoísta —Sasori seguía sin entender así que dejo que continuara. —N-no quiero ser una carga para t-ti hermano —la ira invado su torrente sanguíneo al escuchar a su hermana. Frunció el ceño y la obligo a voltearse. Pudo observar sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y todas las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus blancas mejillas.

—¿Es que eres tonta? —Sakura vio a su hermano. —Ya te eh dicho un millón de veces que tu nuca serás una carga —la vio con ternura y limpio sus lágrimas. —Tu eres la persona más importante para mí en esta vida y en la próximas —Sakura se sonrojo. —Me duele que pienses que eres una carga —el Akasuna No acerco su rostro al de la pelirosa provocando que el sonrojo en esta aumentara. —Yo no soy feliz sin ti —le beso la frente. —Nunca —le beso la mejilla izquierda. —, nunca —ahora su mejilla derecha fue besada. —, vuelvas a pensar que eres un carga —acerco sus labios a los de su hermana quedando a centímetros de estos. —, porque me voy a enojar —le sonrió.

—G-gomen —le dijo la pequeña niña que se encontraba más roja que la sangre fresca. El pelirrojo le beso la frente y se separó de ella.

—Voy a tomar una ducha —Sakura le asintió aun roja y este subió las escaleras para después entrar en su cuarto.

Se encerró en el baño y prendió la regadera para tomar una ducha con el agua más fría que podía salir de las tuberías. Se metió una vez se quitó toda la ropa. Necesitaba bajar el pequeño problema que se está generando en sus pantalones y también para aclarar su mente. ¿Es que era estúpido? Estuvo a punto de besar a su hermana. ¡A SU HERMANA! ¡Por Kami-sama que eso era inmoral! Era pecado. Y más asqueroso se sentía al ver como eso también había afectado su parte baja. Se dio asco a si mismo ¿Qué clase de persona era? Ella era un ángel, una niña inocente y él estuvo a punto de corromperla. Pero eso no era lo peor lo peor era el hecho de que ella era su hermana, su sangre. Se llevó ambas manos a la cara con frustración. ¿Cuántas veces no había estado en esa situación? Tomando una ducha con el agua fría para borrar esos estúpidos pensamientos de su mente. ¡Por Kami que lo que pensaba e imaginaba era pecado! Golpeo la pared con su mano hecha puño. Era un asco de persona. Pensar en su hermana de esa manera tan asquerosa. Se repetía una y otra vez que eso era inmoral, pecado, pero su maldita cabeza no entendía.

Es que Sakura era tan linda.

_Es mi hermana._

Era tan buena persona.

_Es mi hermana._

Se preocupaba por los demás.

_Es mi hermana._

Tenía una sonrisa que hipnotizaba.

_Es mi hermana._

Esos hermosos y grandes ojos color esmeralda.

_Es mi hermana._

Su cabello rosa que tanto adoraba.

_Es mi hermana._

Su cremosa piel de porcelana. Se veía tan suave…

_—¡Joder, es mi hermana!_ —volvió a golpear la pared.

Pero es que sus labios se veían tan… tentadores.

_—¡Joder, joder, joder! —_Volvió a tapar su rostro con ambas manos.

Me pregunto ¿a qué sabrán?

—_¡Por Kami! ¡Es mi hermana! _—giro el grifo completamente provocando que el agua saliera más fría.

¿A fresa, vainilla o chocolate?

_—Sakura… —_pego su frente a la fría pared y espero que el agua pudiera llevarse todos esos pensamientos tan pecaminosos e inmorales. Rio irónicamente, si el agua no se había llevado sus pensamientos otras veces ¿Por qué esta vez lo aria?

* * *

Espero el capitulo aya sido se su agrado. Como veran ya la cosa se esta desarollando mas. Quise hacer este capi para que ven como es que Sasori sufre (pobre) internamente por la confusion con la peque-Saku. Se que tal vez pueda llegar a irritarles la actitud de Sakura tan mosca muerta (auque yo la adoro pero hay gente que tal vez se enfade de la gente asi. Yo en lo personal hay veces me enfado de algunos personajes asi lol xD) pero es que este fic lo quise hacer no se con ella asi toda que no sabe ni porque el cielo es azul. En fin, es pero que les guste el capi. Como siempre se aceptan quejas, dudas y/o sugerencias.

_Gracias._


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, hola! Primero que nada se les agradece mucho, MUCHO que lean mi fic! y se les agradece también los reviews. Estos me hacen super feliz! En estos momentos estoy de vacaciones por lo que tengo tiempo de escribir fics mas sin embargo mi musa se me fue y no la encuentro por lo que de una vez les aviso por si el capitulo no les gusto ya saben fue falta de inspiración. De hecho lo empece a escribir hace como 3 dias pero la inspiración no me caía y lo termine hoy como a las 1:30 de la mañana. Lo hubiera subido encuanto acabe pero tenia practica a las 6 asi que decidí irme a dormir xD

**Agradecimientos: **Quiero agradecerles a todos pero TODOS los que leen mi fic pero tambien quiero agradecerles personalmente a los que me ponene reviews. Como la mayoria de los reviews del capi anterior fueron anonimos lo are por este medio devido que a cuando son usuarios le mando un mensaje personal. Bien comenzemos...

Minene Uryuu: Ahahahha yo le digo a Sasori que te caia hay en tu casa para que lo consueles ;D ahahahha CLARO que abra beso y mucho mas en un futuro.

Nami-chan: Yo tambien amo el SasoSaku y el incesto asi que no eres la unica rara. Gracias! Me encanta que les encante mi fic me hace realmente richosa, igual de feliz que un gusano en agua puerca xD. Procure hacer la conti rapido para que no me pegues D: lol

Catalinux: Tu ya has comentado varias veces en mis capitulos y te estoy sinceramente agradecida! No te habia agradecido antes (creo no me acuerdo xD) pero ahora -ya que muchos de los reviews son anonimos- voy a hacer esta seccion para agradecerles personalmente. Para aclarar tus dudas soy mujer xD Y como ya le dije a Minene habra lemon y hasta de sobra pero mas adelante, no se es que se me hace medio raro que de la noche a la mañana ellos que son hermanos comiensen a follar como conejos ¿no? Gracias, gracias y mil gracias por recomendarsela a tus amigos! es un honor que mi historia llege hasta el punto de ser recomendada :'D te estoy muy agradecida!

Alexis-Uchiha: Gracias porque te gusta mi fic y tomas tu tiempo para leerlo y sip en el futuro habra lemon :D

Alexandra mini: No amiga gracias a ti por leer mi histora! Gracias por la sugerencia! De hecho tengo planeada una esena algo asi muahahhaha y porsupuesto que habra lemon! Sus amigos ya todos saben cuan unidos son esos dos por eso no les parece nada extraño y encuanto a la novia de sasori ella ya tiene un futuro no te preocupes xD

Gracias, mil millones de gracias a todos por leer mi historia! Me conmueve y me saca sonrisas cada uno de sus reviews. De nuevo les agradesco. A los usuarios ya saben que les mando un PM para agradecer su review y su tiempo ;)

**Aclaraciones: **Perdonen si esta parte esta toda mal escrita la verdad es que la hice a lo rapido para subir mas rapido el capitulo y no hacerlos esperar y pues me dio pereza corregir tanto los errores caligraficos y ortograficos y esas cosas lol Tambien les quiero a clarar sus dudas o mas peticiones sobre lemon dejenme les digo que clarisisimo habra lemon pues de hecho este fic se me ocurrio a partir de un sueño que tube hace como 3 años y el sueño giraba entrono a el sexo entre la pareja (OMG van a pensar que soy una pervy soñando esas cosas pero bueno sucede xD) por lo que habra mucho lemon entre ellos de hecho ya tengo muchas diferentes escenas de lemon entre ellos solo falta que llegue el tiempo y zaz de la cama no salen xD

Sin mas que decir (por que se me fue la olla xD) aqui esta el capitulo 7 y espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

Capitulo 7

No soy tu princesa

Caminaba por los desolados pasillos del edificio con un ritmo calmado. Venia de hablar con el director sobre su falta del día anterior. A ella no le gustaba mentir pero tuvo que hacerlo para evitar que la tacharan como una irresponsable que faltaba a clases por haber estado en una fiesta el día anterior o peor aún que tacharan a su hermano por un borracho al decirles la verdad. Suspiro, suponía que una mentirilla blanca -como la de decir que se había sentido mal del estómago- no dañaría a nadie. Abrió la puerta de su salón y entro provocando que la maestra dejara de explicar y todos la volteasen a ver pues ya iba más de la mitad de la segunda clase.

—¿Madrugo hoy señorita Akasuna No? —pregunto la maestra mientras acomodaba sus lentes y bajaba el libro de física.

—L-lo siento Yagami-sensei estaba con el director —acomodo nerviosamente el cabello detrás de una de sus orejas. Que todos tuvieran su vista clavada en ella la ponía realmente nerviosa.

—Esta bien, tome asiento —volvió a tomar el libro y continuo escribiendo en la pizarra mientras retomaba el discurso sobre las segunda ley de Newton.

La pelirosa cerró la puerta tras de sí y camino hasta su asiento. De camino a este recibió la mirada de disgusto de Kazuha para luego pasar a la sonrisa de lado el Uchiha y luego a la mirada interrogante de su amiga. Se sentó en su lugar y volvió a acomodar su cabello nerviosamente.

—¿Qué paso Sakura? —le susurro la rubia que está en la fila continua un asiento atrás. —Primero no vienes y ahora llegas tarde, ¿está todo bien?

—Lo que pasa es que… —la maestra las interrumpió.

—¿Señoritas tienen algo que compartir? —las dos negaron con la cabeza. —Entonces cállense y pongan atención, en especial usted Yamanaka que va reprobando la clase.

La maestra continuo dando su clase mientras algunos tomaban apuntes y otros –como Ino- divagaban viendo las paredes o jugando con algo que resultaba mil veces más interesante que la ley de fuerza. Las horas pasaron y por fin llegaron al tan anhelado receso. Todos se paraban y caminaban junto a sus amigos excepto un par de chicas que se quedaron hasta que el salón estuvo vacío.

—¿Y bien? —se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en el pupitre.

—Lo que pasa es que —observo a la puerta y se calló. Hay afuera de esta se encontraba -muy mal escondida- una de las perritas falderas de Kazuha. Ino volteo discretamente y lo entendió. Se paró de un brinco y se estiro.

—Vallamos a buscar a las demás —amabas chicas caminaron hasta la puerta.

Ino observo a la castaña con disgusto y luego bufo. Kazuha sí que era una chismosa, una chismosa cobarde que mandaba a sus clones a espiar las conversaciones ajenas. Rodo los ojos, si algún día tenía la oportunidad de golpear a la zorrita rubia –que gracias a ella las rubias tenían mala racha en la escuela- con gusto lo aria. Salieron al patio y caminaron hasta el lugar donde siempre se encontraban y a lo lejos vieron que sus amigas se encontraban ya esperando.

—¡Sakura! —exclamo la castaña mientras se paraba y caminaba hasta ambas chicas. —¿Qué te paso? Nos tenías preocupadas.

—Lo siento chicas —les sonrió.

—Luego te disculpas Sakura, ahora cuéntanos —se sentó junto a la morena y la otra rubia.

—Un amigo de Sasori llego del extranjero y él y sus amigos le hicieron una fiesta de bienvenida.

—¿Al principio de la semana? —interrumpió la rubia de ojos azules y la pelirosa asintió. —Universitarios. —negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno el punto es que Sasori bebió demasiado y la resaca del siguiente día lo afecto mucho por lo que me quede a cuidarlo —se sonrojo levemente al recordar el día anterior con su hermano más sin embargo sus amigas no lo notaron pues pensaron que era el calor que fácilmente afectaba la piel de porcelana de esta.

—Clásico, tu hermanito sale de juerga y tú te tienes que quedar a cuidarlo —rodo los ojos fastidiada mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—¡Ino! —la regañaron las otras tres chicas cuando vieron la cara de tristeza que la pelirosa ponía.

—¿Qué? Yo solo digo la verdad —se encogió de hombros. —no creo que sea justo que tu hermano se divierta y a ti no te deje ni salir al parque sin escolta.

La pelirosa bajo la mirada. Ino tenía razón, no es como si no amara a su hermano y le hacía muy feliz saber que se preocupaba por ella, pero nunca la dejaba hacer nada. La tenía encerrada. Encerrada como una princesa en su torre. Comprendía que su hermano fuera protector con ella –por no decir sobreprotector- pues ambos solo se tenían el uno al otro en este mundo pero aun así de cierta manera le molestaba que rara vez la dejara salir mientras él se iba de juerga casi a diario.

—No es que apoye a Ino ni nada —hablo la morena sacándola de sus pensamientos. —, pero de cierta manera tiene razón. Tu hermano es peor que un carcelero. Mira a Hinata tiene un padre estricto y un primo protector pero se divierte mil veces más que tú.

—¡Exacto! Sin ofender —dijo Ino mientras veía a la de ojos perlas y luego a la pelirosa. Hinata también tenía un padre y un primo protectores pero no le llegaban ni a los talones al Akasuna No.

—No te estamos diciendo que vallas y le digas a Sasori "¡Deja de joderme y no te metas en mi vida!" solo que le agás entender que si él se divierte tú también tienes el derecho. Claro no vas a hacer la misma clase de diversión que este. —le dijo Temari mientras las otras tres chicas asentían al coincidir con lo recién dicho.

—H-hablare con el —de verdad que lo intentaría. Quería saber que se sentía ser una adolecente normal y hacer planes para cada fin de semana del mes y no solamente cada vez –que después de rogarle a su hermano- él la dejara. Lo había decidido en ese momento. Llegando a la casa le diría a su hermano que agradecía todo lo que él hacía por ella pero que ya no podía seguir siendo su princesa.

* * *

Estaba realmente cansado, no había podido dormir bien la noche anterior por estar pensando en todas esas estupideces. Maldijo en su interior y volvió a desviar la mirada hacia algún punto del cielo esperando que el azul de este le diera la calma que su ser anhelaba tanto en esos instantes. No había podido quitar de su cabeza el hecho de que estuvo a punto de besar a Sakura, ¡A su hermana por kami-sama! Gruño enojado, era un idiota. Estuvo tan sumiso en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se percató que ya no se encontraba nadie más en el salón.

—¿Sigues borracho Sasori? —pregunto Deidara desde el marco de la puerta. Sasori volteo a verlo. Tan siquiera sus amigos podían distraerlo un poco de ese tema.

—Mira quien lo dice —camino hasta él y ambos tomaron rumbo al patio.

—Pero si no soy yo el que falto ayer por resaca —se rio y Sasori chasqueo la lengua. Todos su amigos habían asistido a clases –algunos llegaron hasta las últimas clases pero asistieron- y él no había dado señales de vida todo el día.

—Miren nada más quien nos hace el honor de aparecer —hablo el peliblanco cuando los vio llegar. Todos los presentes voltearon a ver a Sasori y este gruño por lo bajo. Había faltado un día, un jodido día y sus amigos hacían un escándalo.

—Si ya te hacíamos muerto Sasori —hablo el pelinaranja mientras veía como sus amigos tomaban asiento.

—No es para tanto, solo fue un día —rodo los ojos.

—Pero en el estado que te deje sí que fue muy preocupante —rio la peliazul y los demás sonrieron.

—¡Saso-kun! —se escuchó la voz de cierta rubia que se acercaba a grandes zancadas a aquel punto de encuentro entre el grupo conocido como Akatsuki. —¿Dónde estabas? Te eh estado llamando desde ayer y no me contestabas. ¡Estaba preocupada!

—Le entro la cruda —rio el rubio pero al momento recibió la mirada mordaz de ambos chicos por lo que decidió no decir nada y solo escuchar al igual que sus compañeros. Como siempre Akatsuki disfrutaba del chisme matutino.

—Como dijo Deidara, me entro la cruda Rei —le dijo de lo más natural. Le fastidiaba tener que explicarle las cosas a su novia.

—Eso lo entiendo Sasori, pero te llame ayer todo el día y nunca me contestaste —le reclamo enojada. Mientras tanto los Akatsuki posaban su vista en ella y luego en Sasori, pendientes de cada movimiento.

¿Qué si había visto las llamadas y mensajes perdidos de su novia? Si ¿Qué si le había interesado contestarlos? No. Estaba demasiado sumido en su día con su hermana. En ese aroma a cerezas que lleno cada poro de su piel, en su melodiosa voz que resonaba en sus tímpanos cada vez que le hablaba, en su rosado cabello que tanto adoraba, en sus hipnotizaste ojos esmeralda, en todo ella. Hacia bastante que no compartía un día de lleno con ella y no iba a dejar que estupideces le arruinaran el día por lo que decidió apagar el teléfono y guardarlo hasta el fondo del cajón.

—Perdí mi teléfono en la fiesta y no lo encontré hasta esta mañana, de hecho Sakura lo encontró tirado en la lavandería —se encogió de hombros lo más calmado. Ya era normal para el inventar mentiras que ya podía hacerlo naturalmente. La rubia dudo un momento pero luego sonrió.

—Está bien te perdono —la rubia hecho un rápido vistazo a los otros -que rápidamente fingieron platicar entre ellos para disimular- y luego volvió su vista al pelirrojo. Se acercó a su oídio y le susurro. —¿Y si acabamos lo que Konan no nos dejó hacer?

El pelirrojo sonrió de lado. La verdad no le caería nada mal un acoston con su novia, así podía calmar toda esa tensión de su cuerpo y aclarar su mente y que mejor manera de hacerlo que follando. Se levantó y tomo la mano de su novia. Se despidió con la mirada de sus amigos y se perdió de la vista de estos.

—Si será zorra —rodo los ojos mientras los demás seguían viendo por donde ambos chicos habían desaparecido.

—Sasori suertudo —sonrió pícaramente el peliblanco mientras los demás lo observaban.

—Son unos asquerosos —se llevó la mano a la frente y negó. —Hay veces me pregunto porque me junto con ustedes. —les dijo la peliazul mientras todos la observaban.

* * *

Caminaba por segunda vez en el día por los pasillos desolados del instituto. La maestra de artes le había pedido que fuera al sector B por las libretas que accidentalmente había olvidado en el taller. Tarareaba una canción mientras subía las escaleras, se encontraba realmente alegre ver a todos sus amigos le había subido el ánimo, bueno siempre lo hacían. Giro en la esquina y camino hasta llegar al taller de dibujo, como siempre la puerta estaba abierta por lo que no se le hizo difícil entrar. Vio las libretas en el escritorio y camino hasta esta para tomarlos. La sonrisa que estaba en su rostro se borró al escuchar como la puerta se cerraba detrás de ella. Giro sobre si y se encontró con la persona que había cerrado la puerta.

—¿U-Uchiha-sama? —se sorprendió. ¿Qué hacia el morocho hay? Y más importante ¿porque cerraba la puerta? —¿S-sucedió algo?

—Tardaste demasiado así que la maestra me mando por ti —camino hasta esta y a cada paso que daba la pelirosa retrocedía uno. La verdad todo eso era mentira. En cuanto vio que la maestra mandaba a la pelirosa a por las libretas este pidió permiso para ir al baño. Sabia por Naruto que los talleres estaban vacíos a horas de clase por lo que sería la oportunidad perfecta para jugar con la pelirosa.

—¿T-tarde mucho? —a ella no se le había hecho mucho pero tal vez por estar tan sumida en sus pensamientos ni siquiera se percató del tiempo. El Uchiha siguió acercándose y ella intento retroceder pero choco contra el escritorio. Aferro su mano libre a la orilla del escritorio y la apretó nerviosa. El chico asintió y siguió acercándose hasta quedar a centímetros de su cuerpo.

La pelirosa intento retroceder más pero el escritorio de madera se lo impedía. Volteo hacia su lado izquierdo intentando moverse y así evitar la cercanía del moreno pero este fue más rápido paso ambas amos por su cintura sosteniendo el escritorio impidiéndole moverse. Sakura intento pegarse más al escritorio pero le fue imposible. Vio a los ojos del moreno y este le sonrió de lado. Disfrutaba la situación teniendo a la niña a su merced.

—D-deberíamos v-volver —le dijo nerviosa y sonrojada al ver que él seguía acercándose.

—¿Por qué? Esto es divertido —volvió a mostrarle esa sonrisa.

Sakura estaba nerviosa, quería salir de ahí corriendo a los brazos de su hermano asustada como una pequeña niña. Tenía miedo nunca nadie –aparte de su hermano- había estado tan cerca de ella ni siquiera Naruto o Gaara. Y entonces recordó lo que Kazuha le había dicho en los baños, ella no quería más problemas con ella –en especial porque Ino, TenTen y Temari siempre salían a su rescate y estas ya tenían varios problemas con el director debido a eso-. Reunió todo el valor que se encontraba en su ser y coloco su mano sobre el pecho del Uchiha y lo empujo.

—V-vayámonos —él se sorprendió. Ninguna mujer en su sano juicio lo había rechazado. O esta mujer estaba loca o ya había perdido su encanto y obviamente la primera respuesta era la única lógica para el chico que se quedó parado viendo como la chica salía corriendo del salón.

Corrió hasta que llego a la puerta de su salón. ¿Qué había pasado? O si casi era "violada" por el moreno. Por kami-que si su vida era un desastre, ¿y si Kazuha se enteraba? ¡Oh por Kami si Kazuha se enteraba! La última vez que le había advertido sobre algo y ella accidentalmente lo había hecho Ino había sido suspendida 2 días por tirarle un puñetazo cuando esta le jalo el cabello bruscamente a la pelirosa. Ella se sentía mal, era una inútil, una buena para nada que cuando alguien la asustaba se escondía detrás de alguien ¡Por kami tenía que aprender a defenderse! Se juró a si misma que si Kazuha le buscaba problema por eso no le diría a sus amigas y lo enfrentaría sola. Con este pensamiento abrió la puerta y entro.

—L-lamento la tardanza —dijo mientras dejaba los cuadernos en el escritorio.

—Esta bien —le sonrió. —¿No te encontraste a Uchiha Sasuke en el camino? —la pelirosa instantáneamente se sonrojo y negó rápidamente con la cabeza para después tomar asiento. —Qué raro le di permiso para ir al baño y ya es hora de que no vuelve. —y como si hablando de él lo hubieran invocado este cruzo la puerta. —Hay estas Uchiha. Bueno tome asiento y sigamos con la clase.

El moreno camino hasta su asiento –que convenientemente se encontraba a un lado del de la de ojos verdes- y le sonrió de lado. Esta inmediatamente desvió la mirada sonrojada. Una rubia que se encontraba unos asientos más hacia la derecha y adelante observo toda la escena y frunció el ceño mientras el pobre lápiz que estaba en su mano sufría una quebradura por la mitad.

* * *

Comenzó a abrocharse los botones de la camisa para luego abrocharse el pantalón e intentar arreglar su cabello. Volteo a ver a la rubia que se encontraba recargada en la pared y sentada sobre una colchoneta azul y que aún se encontraba desnuda.

—Deberías de vestirte —le dijo mientras se ponía los zapatos.

—Nadie viene a la bodega a estas horas y mucho menos en martes —vio al techo y luego volteo a ver a su novio nuevamente. —Deberíamos de seguir —le sonrió pervertidamente y el pelirrojo le regreso la sonrisa.

—No quiero perder más clases.

—Esta bien —suspiro resignada. Ya habían estado hay metidos desde el receso, toda la clase que le seguía y la mitad de la penúltima.

—Me voy —dijo al terminar de arreglarse. —Si piensas quedarte aquí asegúrate de cerrar bien y arreglar todo antes de irte.

Y así sin más salió del lugar dejando a una desnuda rubia atrás. Esta suspiro. No esperaba que Sasori le dijera alguna de esas cursis frases de películas o libros pues hasta ella aseguraba que su relación era básicamente sexo y nada más, ni ella estaba segura si lo quería o solo le atraía sexualmente pues no se podía decir que era muy fiel en su relación. Ambos habían estado con otras personas durante su relación y ambos lo sabían pero al parecer a ninguno de ellos le importaba. Ella se aseguraba que lo suyo con Sasori era pura lujuria desenfrenada y nada más. Pero aun así había veces en las que muy en el fondo ella deseaba que las cosas fueran un poco diferentes. Suspiro con fatiga, no iba a perder su tiempo imaginándose cosas que no eran. Se levantó de la colchoneta y comenzó a vestirse.

Llego a mitad de la clase, el maestro no dijo nada pues poco le importaba si asistían a clase o no los alumnos. Si estos querían graduarse que tomaran responsabilidad de sus vidas ellos mismos. Deidara –que era el que compartían algunas clases con el- no se sorprendió al verlo llegar y mucho menos al ver varias marcas rojas en su cuello. Sonrió de lado. No era la primera vez que Sasori o alguno de ellos se tiraba a una chica en la escuela, es más la bodega era el lugar al que mayormente iba pues cada uno de ellos tenía una copia de la llave debido a que Tobi trabajaba de ayudante e Hidan había descubierto que era un buen lugar para un polvaso a horas escolares. Habían hecho que el pobre de Tobi le sacara copias a la llave y les entregara una copia a cada quien –a excepción de Konan y Pein por razones obvias-.

Lo que quedaba del día trascurrió rápidamente y ambos amigos caminaban a la salida de la escuela. Para desgracia de ambos era martes y tendrían que volver a ese lugar al día siguiente.

—Deberías de hacer algo con esos chupetones —Sasori volteo a verlo con una ceja arqueada. —, digo a menos que quieras darle explicaciones a tu hermana.

Y esas palabras le cayeron como balde de agua fría. No le molestaba para nada que los demás vieran esas marcas, es más le valía que las vieras. Pero su hermana, su hermana tan inocente no ella no. Sasori apresuro el paso hacia Konan –que caminaba a unos metros frente a ellos con un par de chicas- la tomo del brazo y la jalo.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le pregunto después de haber sido jalada lejos de sus amigas. Entonces vio esas enormes marcas rojas en su cuello y se soltó a reír. —¿Qué te paso? ¿Te mordió un vampiro?

—Ja-ja que graciosa —rodo los ojos. —Necesito que me ayudes a taparlos.

—¿Por qué no quieres que sepan que ya tienes dueña? —volvió a reír.

—Esto es serio Konan, no quiero que Sakura los vea —desvió la mirada.

—Ósea que quieres cubrir la escena del crimen —Sasori volteo a verla. —Mira Sasori si no fuera por que adoro a Sakura, y sé que esto sería algo traumaste para su inocente mente, ni siquiera pensaba en ayudarte. Tienes que ser más consciente de lo que haces y pensar en las consecuencias. Para la próxima no te voy a ayudar así que dile a tu leona que no te marque o te las arreglas tu solito —busco de su bolso una botella de maquillaje y la saco. Sasori se bajó el cuello de la camisa y esta empezó a taparle cada una de las marcas. —Listo.

—Gracias Konan —volvió a subir el cuello de su camisa.

—Que gracias ni que nada, lo hice por Sakura. Y ya sabes que no te voy a volver a ayudar —guardo la botellita y volvió a caminar hacia donde esperaban sus amigas.

Vio en el espejo del auto las marcas no se notaban para nada, aunque el hecho de usar maquillaje no le parecía lo más genial del mundo estaba dispuesto a hacerlo por salvar la inocencia de su hermanita. Suspiro frustrado, ya le había dicho una y mil veces a Rei que no lo hiciera pero al parecer esta vez por estar tan cegado de lujuria ni siquiera lo noto. Suspiro y prendió el coche para poder ir a recoger a su hermana.

Estaciono el auto frente a la entrada y espero a que su hermana saliera. A pesar de haber tenido sexo con Rei por más de dos horas no podía dejar de pensar en esas cosas que él llamaba pecaminosas. Y es que ¿cómo se sentiría la piel de Sakura contra la suya? Gruño enojado y llevo ambas manos a su rostro. Ni siquiera el sexo con Rei había ayudado. El sonido de una puerta abriéndose lo saco de sus pensamientos.

—¿Cómo te fue hermano? —le pregunto mientras se sentaba y le dedicaba una sonrisa de esas que sabía que eran solo para él. Y así como magia todo desapareció de su cabeza y giro entorno a ella.

—Bien, ¿y a ti? —le devolvió la sonrisa.

—También —se terminó de poner el cinturón y este puso el auto en marcha hacia su casa.

Ninguno dijo nada en el camino. Sakura pensando en lo pasado con Sasuke y en lo que le diría a su hermano sobre lo hablado con sus amigas durante el descanso. Sasori por su parte trataba de calmar sus pensamientos y concentrarse en otra cosa. Llegaron a la casa y cada uno se dirigió a su habitación. Habían decidido ordenar algo de comer pues Sasori no tenía ganas de hacer nada de comer y tampoco quería que Sakura hiciera nada por lo que ordenaron algo de comida china.

Sakura pensaba en las palabras que le diría a su hermano para convencerlo. Esa mañana junto con las chicas había planeado un discurso perfecto que seguro lograba hasta convencer al Emperador. Decidida se levantó de su cama al escuchar el timbre de la puerta y a los minutos como su hermano la llamaba para bajar a comer. Lo había decidido, desde esa tarde dejaría de ser la princesa de su hermano. Bajo las escaleras confiada en su plan y entro a la cocina para ver que su hermano estaba poniendo la mesa.

—Siéntate Saku —esta obedeció y tomo asiento en la barrita. A los minutos su hermano hizo lo mismo. Ambos comenzaron a comer. Sakura titubeaba al querer hablarle. Tenía las palabras en la boca pero no salía ningún ruido de su boca. Pasaron los minutos y justo cuando estaban por acabar se armó de valor y lo hizo.

—Hermano —Sasori levanto la vista de su plato y la clavo en su hermana. —Quería hablarte de algo.

—Claro Sakura dime lo que quieras.

—Etto… —y toda la valentía se esfumo al ver los ojos cafés de su hermano. Pero recordó la voz de Ino y las demás, estaba decidida se lo diría. —¿Sabes? Ya tengo 15, casi 16 y bueno —Sasori no perdió de vista ningún movimiento de esta. —C-creo que ya es tiempo de que tenga m-más libertad —y en cuanto dijo estas palabras el ceño de su hermano se frunció notablemente. No había marcha atrás debía de seguir. —E-es que casi n-nunca me dejas salir y-y bueno me gustaría salir más —su hermano se paró rápidamente empujando la silla y tirándola al suelo de lo brusco. Su hermana cerró los ojos asustada por la reacción.

—¡De ninguna manera!

—P-pero tú si sales —le reclamo.

—¡Eso es diferente! Yo tengo 19 y puedo hacer lo que se me pegue la gana pero tu no. —Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—¿Por qué no? —se paró de la silla enojada con las mejillas levemente teñidas de carmín por la cólera que sentía en su interior. Que las chicas tenían razón su hermano era peor que un carcelero.

—Porque yo lo digo —la vio a los ojos con furia.

—¡No es justo! Tu si te diviertes, lo hacías a mi edad y aun… —la interrumpió.

—¡Ya te dije que tú de aquí no sales! Además yo hago lo que se me pegue en gana.

—¿Y porque yo no puedo? —lo vio directamente a los ojos.

—¡Porque yo digo! ¡Joder! —se voltio y plateo una de las sillas tirándola al suelo. Sakura cerró los ojos por el susto. —Tú no sales de aquí hasta que tengas 18 y me vale vergas quien venga a buscarte ¡Tu no sales! —le grito esto último. Las lágrimas comenzaron a llenarle los ojos y Sasori entro el shock al verla.

—Eres un idiota —salió corriendo de la cocina y a los segundos se escuchó como una puerta se cerraba de un portazo y ese portazo fue el que despertó a el pelirrojo de su shock. Acababa de gritarle a su hermana y la había asustado. Salió corriendo de la cocina y como alma que lleva el diablo subió las escaleras a largas zancadas hasta llegar a la puerta de su hermana y comenzar a tocar.

—Sakura ábreme por favor —movió la perilla pero esta se encontraba atascada por el seguro. —Ábreme por favor… por favor… por favor ábreme —recargo la frente en la puerta. Se sentía como un cretino, era un bastardo al gritarle así a su hermana, por hacerla llorar, por haberla asustado. Era de lo peor. La puerta se abrió lentamente y este la empujo para poder abrazar a su hermana. —Perdóname, perdóname no te quise gritar. Perdóname soy de lo peor. Eres lo que más quiero —comenzó a decir. —Me volvería loco si algo te pasa mientras no estás conmigo. Si algo te pasa y yo no estoy para protegerte. —la apretó contra sí y puso su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. —No quiero que nadie y nada te haga daño por eso te mantengo aquí. Sé que es egoísta de mi parte y que tal vez sufras por mi culpa pero es que tú eres lo único que me queda en este mundo —la apretó más. —Eres mi mundo y no te quiero perder y mucho menos quiero que me odies —esto último lo dijo con un deje de tristeza pero luego sintió los brazos de su hermana rodear su cuello en un abrazo.

—Yo nunca te odiaría hermano. ¿Lo olvidaste? Solo somos tu y yo en este mundo… solo tú y yo.

—Solo tú y yo —dijo el mientras la veía a los ojos y esta le sonreía a pesar de aun tener rastros de lágrimas en las mejillas. Se acercó a su rostro y con una de sus manos le limpio las lágrimas mientras que con las otra sostenía su cintura firmemente y sin romper el abrazo. Sakura seguía abrazándolo por el cuello. Con su pulgar delineo los rosados labios de su hermana mientras se acercaba lentamente —Solo tú y yo —Sakura ahora era adornada por ese clásico carmín muy característico de ella y veía como su hermano se acercaba a ella. Sasori pego su frente con la de ella y acaricio su mejilla para luego cerrar los ojos al igual que la pelirosa. —Solo tú y yo —susurro posesivamente y luego junto sus labios con los de su hermana.

Al final el siempre obtenía lo que quería y bueno a ella también le gustaba ser su princesa.

* * *

Buuuueeeennnoooooo hay esta el capitulo señores y señoras! Espero sea de su agrado. Este capitulo es mas como un capitulo de trancision pues el siguiente lo pienso hacer sobre el pasado de nuestra pareja para que entiendan porque sakura es como es y pues todas esas cosas.

Señores y señoras ya por fin se besaron despues de 7 capitulos xD primero no sabia si hacer que se besaran o no pues queria prolongarlo mas pero dije "Neh la gente se va a aburrir si nadamas no hay accion!" y pues aqui hay, poca pero hay. El siguiente capitulo sera sobre el pasado y luego ya sera la continuacion del presente mas aun no se si el del pasado hacerlo un solo capitulo o partirlo en 2 ya veremos que tan largo sale cuando lo escriba xD.

Pues espero que el capitulo haiga sido de su agrado, como ya dije en la continuacion del presente explico bien que paso con el beso y esas cosas pa dejarlos con intriga (si soy del diablo xD) Ammm pues se me fue la olla asi que ya es todo por hoy.

Se aceptan quejas, dudas y/o sugerencias.

Y gracias por leer ~


	8. ¡Aviso!

Primero que nada les aviso que este NO es un capitulo y de antemano me disculpo pero a continuación les explicare las razones.

Bueno ya les informe que es un aviso y pues quiero pedirles un millón, no mas de un millón de disculpas; por Odín que si les soy sincera ni eso alcanza para pedirles disculpas y de alguna manera lograr que me perdonen por no haber subido conti y por no subir ahorita pero ya les explicare las razones de mi ausencia ya de ahi ustedes veran si me perdonan o me mandan a la orca (si eh visto muchas peliculas de brujas ultimamente :/).

Razon numero uno: la verdad eh sufrido de una falta grande de inspiracion y como desde hace unos capitulos ustedes saben que mi musa desaparecio y por mas que la busco no la encuentro. Esto, como varios escritores comprenderan, es un gran problema devido a que a la hora de escribir no puedo continuar donde me quede, se a donde voy pero no se como llegar a ese momento y no quiero forzar nada y que la historia paresca un fraude y los decepcione a ustedes y eso es lo que menos quiero pues ago todo esto por ustede y porque la verdad me gusta. En cuanto a la inspiracion voy a intentar encontrar la manera de recobrarla o simplemente de tratar de continuar la historia sin forzala lo suficiente para hacerla monotona y de mal gusto.

Razon numero dos: no les voy a mentir puesto que no gano nada, si les dijera que no eh tenido tiempo sera decirles una gran y vil mentira pues desde hace 2 meses que sali de vacaciones y cuento con mucho tiempo la verdadera razon del porque no me eh dicho o mas bien no me eh puesto a sentarme frente al ordenador y escribir la continuacion es el hecho de que me encuentro por el momento en Mexico de vacaciones y como comprenderan vi a mis amigos. No solo eso si no que yo amo pero AMO salir a la calles con mis amigos e ir de fiestas por lo que rara vez estoy en mi casa y sentada mas de una hora completa frente al ordenador. Se que eso es muy malo de mi parte pues deveria de estar mas preocupada por atenderlos a ustedes que atendiendo mis malos vicios pero simplemente son mas fuertes que yo. Eso y agregando el hecho de que perdi las inspiracion me hacen decir "Para que sentarme si no tengo inspiracion, mejor me voy a la calle o a alguna fiesta" Pero no se preocupen si les siglo hablando de tiempo les juro por Odín que un dia de estos me obligo a sentarme todo el dia frente al computador y no salir hasta haber terminado el capitulo, el cual por cierto ya va a la mitad.

Supongo que esas son las unicas razones, la verdad no se me ocurren otras y ni las quiero buscar pues como ya les dije no hay excusas que valgan y la verdad lo siento mucho. Usted son una gran alegria para mi pues me hace super feliz saber que en este mundo tan grande hay gente la cual disfruta leyendo mi loquilla historia y la cual le regala un poco de su valioso tiempo a esta. Tambien les quiero agradecer la paciensa y les pido que por favor me esperen un poco mas, se que ya les e hecho esperar demaciado pero como ya explique por el momento no se me han dado las cosas como lo planeaba. Agradecere personalmente en un momento pero aclarando unas dudas antes. Para los que me dijeron si abandonare la historia dejenme les digo que NO pienso abandonarla aunque me cueste años acabarla y nadie comente yo nunca abandonare la historia pues a mi me dolia cuando abandonaban las historias y por eso mismo yo no lo are.

**Catalinux: **Hay mi vida yo te amo! Amo tus reviews me hacen tan super feliz y amo super amo que ames mi historia y que me sigas a pesar de todo lo que duro en subir contis. Como ya te dije no tardo en subir lemon asi que no te desesperes cariño. Lo de Sasuke y Sakura puede que pase no se, no quiero hacerte spoilers de la historia heheheh.

**harunoakatsuki: **Si ya se ya era hora de un maldito beso! 7 capitulos despues pero al fin se besaron! Hay te juro que te va a derretir Sasori celoso! Ami me super prende hahahha

**daniela-uchiha: **Hay me super alegra que te encante mi fic y agradecele a tu amiga la que te lo recomendo! Me hace muy feliz que te guste y si te aseguro que abra manoseadas y sexo del mas salvaje que te puedas imaginar hahaha

**Sonia muxoflow: **Gracias por leer y no te preocupes pronto estara lista

**andrelinio: **Gracias por los halagos cariño tu eres mas genial por el hecho de que lees mi historia.

**katleen-la punta: **Nooooooo pobre hada murio por mi culpa :( lamento haber tardado y seguir tardando :( prometo que pronto estara lista y no mueras solo tenme paciensia.

**Suki Harlett: **Claro que te recuerdo cariño! Y porsupuesto que lo voy a continuar y la musa no se quien es si no ya la abria castrado yo hahahahah

**ShekinaShalomG: **Gracias por leer y bienvenida al mundo del incesto Sasosaku hahahha ok no ._. pues soy de Kansas, y tu?

**Nika Haruno: **Gracias ya pronto la subo no te preocupes.

Gracias y bienvenidos a todos los nuevos lectores se les agradece su tiempo. Les vuelvo a pedir disculpas por no subir conti y por las faltas de ortografia y caligrafia ene ste anuncio pero son las 2 de la mañana y me da mucha pereza corregirlas asi que hay disculpen. De nuevo gracias a todos espero me tengan unpoquitito mas de paciencia y les prometo continuacion y mucho amor (mis amigas dicen que ando muy amorosa hahahha) los super amo y espero me puedan perdonar. Les prometo conti pronto por el momento los dejo con este aviso para que no crean que eh avandonado la historia ni nada por el estilo. Bueno creo que ya es todo nos leeremos la proxima vez pero ahora si con un capitulo se los prometo.


End file.
